The Wild: DayBreak
by spotted-moss
Summary: "The clouds shall cover up the sun. A battle unwanted shall be fought and the light shall shine down upon the one with brightness in her eyes." Book 1 of The Wild Series. It all started with her birth...
1. Alliances

**This story is a FanFiction of Warriors. Instead of Clans the names end in "Herd". However it is still about cats. Check out our profile if you are still confused. This is the Alliances page. Instead of StarClan there is SunHerd but other than that there are literally no other changes. Once again, if you are confused you can check out our profile, we explain things there. Enjoy. **

**We do not own Warriors by Erin Hunter however, every character in this story is of our own creation as well as many other aspects (Such as plot and storyline). **

* * *

Alliances 

LionHerd, TigerHerd, PantherHerd, and LeopardHerd

**LionHerd:**

Leader- Flamesun- Flame colored tom cat. Green eyes  
Deputy- Rufflefur- Black tomcat with white paws and brown stripes on his head. Blue eyes; Mated to Raintail  
Medicine Cat- Goldenwing- Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors (she-cats and toms not expecting kits):  
**Angelheart- pale white she-cat with ice-blue eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Buzzardpaw  
_**Thistlerain- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes  
Skullhawk- gray tom with white streaks by his eyes, green eyes. Mated to Riverfoot  
**_Apprentice, Owlpaw  
_**Darkheart- huge black tom with amber eyes Mated to Yellowfang  
Yellowfang- Ginger colored she-cat with green eyes. Mated to Darkheart  
Raintail- pretty, small silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, mated to Rufflefur**  
**Dirtclaw- light brown tom with orange eyes unusually long claws, Mated to Poppyfeather  
Eaglehawk- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Mated to Treepelt.  
Burrowfur- cream-colored tom with white stripes and amber eyes Mated to Rabbitfur.  
Quailtail- gray colored tom with white patches and green eyes Mated to Lightpelt.  
Poppyfeather- calico she-cat with amber eyes and one black ear; Mated to Dirtclaw.**  
**Lightpelt- golden yellow she-cat with blue eyes Mated to Quailtail.  
**_Apprentice, Mistypaw_****  
**Leaffall- beautiful orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws  
Runningstream- swift brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices (warriors in training):  
**Mistypaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
Owlpaw- Brown tabby tom with tan spots around his eyes and white paws. Amber eyes  
Buzzardpaw- black tom with green eyes

**Queens (she-cats expecting kits):  
**Rabbitfur- small, pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; Mated to Burrowfur; kits- Spottedkit and Mosskit  
Treepelt- light brown she-cat with dark brown stripes on her head and tail and golden eyes; Mated to Eaglehawk; kits- Brightkit  
Riverfoot- Light gray she-cat (with darker flecks) and green eyes, Mated to Skullhawk; kits- Scratchkit and Thunderkit

**Kits (young cats who are not yet apprentices):  
**Spottedkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with white rimmed around her eyes and light green eyes. Mother is Rabbitfur.  
Mosskit- ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and a white tipped tail and yellow eyes. Mother is Rabbitfur.  
Thunderkit- golden yellow tabby tom with blue eyes. Mother is Riverfoot.  
Scratchkit- light brown tabby tom with darker brown flecks and blue eyes. Mother is Riverfoot.  
Brightkit- pale golden she-kit with faint brown spots on her belly and unusually bright yellow eyes. Mother is Treepelt.

**Elders (retired warriors and queens)  
**Mousetail- small, dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes. Oldest cat in LionHerd  
Talonclaw- brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**TigerHerd:**

Leader- Risesun- golden she-cat with white paws and green eyes; mated to Hawkstorm  
Deputy- Hawkstorm- white tom with gray streaks and blue eyes; mated to Risesun  
Medicine Cat- Tinymoon- small silver tom with green eyes

**Warriors:  
**Grayfur- gray striped tom cat with blue eyes; mated to Thrushfeather  
**_Apprentice, Cinderpaw_**  
Blacknight- black tom with yellow eyes; mated to Frosteyes  
**_Apprentice, Mintpaw_**  
Nighthawk- black tom with huge brown spot on belly and green eyes; mated to Kestrelwing  
**_Apprentice, Cloudpaw  
_**Shortwhisker- brown tabby tom with green eyes; mated to Dawnbreeze  
**_Apprentice, Firepaw _**  
Sandflower- pretty ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
Frosteyes- pretty white she-cat with blue eyes; mated to Blacknight  
**_Apprentice, Birchpaw_**  
Icetail- white tabby shecat with green eyes  
**_Apprentice, Stripepaw_**

**Apprentices:  
**Stripepaw- gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes  
Birchpaw- black striped tom with a white pelt and green eyes  
Mintpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes  
Cloudpaw- long-haired white tom with green eyes  
Firepaw- orange tom with flame colored pelt and amber eyes  
Cinderpaw- dark grey (almost black) she-cat with golden eyes

**Queens:  
**Dawnbreeze- golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mated to Shortwhisker; kits- Bouncekit and Rosekit  
Thrushfeather- orange and white she-cat with golden eyes, Mated to Grayfur; kits- Petalkit  
Kestrelwing- silver and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Mated to Nighthawk; kits- Cloverkit and Harekit

**Kits:  
**Petalkit- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Mother is Thrushfeather  
Bouncekit- golden tabby tom with green eyes. Mother is Dawnbreeze. Sister is Rosekit.  
Rosekit- unusually reddish orange she-cat with orange eyes Mother is Dawnbreeze. Brother is Bouncekit.  
Cloverkit- black and white she-cat with green eyes Mother is Krestalwing. Brother is Harekit.  
Harekit- tan colored tom with green eyes. Mother is Krestalwing. Sister is Cloverkit.

**Elders:  
**Branchcloud-gray tabby tom with pale white stripes and pale blue eyes

**LeopardHerd:**

Leader- Whispersun- long-haired cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes  
**_Apprentice, Whiskerpaw_**  
Deputy- Swirlpool- pretty silver she-cat with white twisted by her eyes. Green eyes  
Medicine Cat- Patchfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**:  
Grassclaw- gray tom with green eyes  
Spottednose- gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes  
Shallowpool- light gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
Windcloud- wiry light brown she-cat with blue eyes  
**_Apprentice, Lightningpaw_****  
**Longtalon- brown tabby tom with unusually long claws and amber eyes; mated to Poolriver  
**_Apprentice, Shadowpaw  
_**Stoneclaw- light gray tabby tom with green eyes  
Thrushwing- orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Mothspirit- white she-cat with silver streaks and amber eyes  
Pebbleheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Apprentices:  
**Whiskerpaw- silver tabby tom with green eyes  
Lightningpaw- ginger tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes.  
Shadowpaw- dark gray (almost black) she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:  
**Poolriver- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes; Mated to Longtalon; kits- Littlekit and Ivykit  
Whitefur- white she-cat with blue eyes; Mated to Grassclaw; kits- Rockkit

**Kits:  
**Littlekit- small brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mother is Poolriver. Sister is Ivykit.  
Ivykit- small silver she-cat with green eyes; Mother is Poolriver. Brother is Littlekit.  
Rockkit- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes; Mother is Whitefur.

**Elder:  
**Dustfur- pale gray tom with green eyes.

**PantherHerd:**

Leader- Windsun- wiry, dusky brown tom with green eyes; Oldest leader  
Deputy- Lonewhisker- pale white tom with light brown streaks across his tail; mated to Morningbreeze  
Medicine Cat- Whitewing- pretty white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors:  
**Yarrowclaw- dark yellow colored tom with green eyes; mated to Wingflight  
Riverstream- long-haired silver she-cat with green eyes  
Dusttail- pale tabby tom with dark brown stripes and blue eyes; mated to Hedgecloud  
**_Apprentice, Stormpaw  
_**Dashfur- jet black tom with amber eyes  
Ravenwind- huge, muscular black cat with white streak across chest and green eyes  
**_Apprentice, Shadepaw_**  
Tawnyfur- ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white tipped tail  
**_Apprentice, Volepaw  
_**Bramblefang- dark brown tabby tom with light brown stripes and golden eyes**  
**Silvercloud- beautiful silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:  
**Volepaw- mottled dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
Stormpaw- long-haired dark gray tom with amber eyes; Shadepaw's brother  
Shadepaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes; Stormpaw's brother

**Queens:  
**Morningbreeze- light gray shecat with dazzling yellow eyes and pale white streaks; mated to Lonewhisker; kit- Shrewkit  
Wingflight- dark gray (with lighter flecks) she-cat with amber eyes. Mated to Yarrowclaw; kits- Applekit  
Hedgecloud- calico she-cat with golden eyes; Mated to Dusttail; kits- Hazelkit and Mintkit

**Kits:  
**Shrewkit- small, quiet orange she-cat with white splotches all over her; Blue eyes; mother is Morningbreeze  
Applekit- reddish in color with amber eyes and a white muzzle and white paws. Mother is Wingflight  
Hazelkit- golden colored she-cat with blue eyes. Mother is Hedgecloud  
Mintkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Mother is Hedgecloud

**Elder:  
**Honeypelt- yellowish she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

**Creatures Outside the Herds:**

Petalthroat- young, golden she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of TigerHerd  
Brambleivy- white tom with pale brown streaks, dark brown back paws and amber eyes; formerly of LionHerd  
Twist- silver colored she-cat with white swirls by her eyes, loner.  
Snow- white she-cat with gray spots and ice blue eyes  
Swift- ginger tabby tom with green eyes.


	2. Prologue

The fading silver light of the moon crested over the horizon as the sun climbed to its perch in the sky. The morning light was just barely paling from pink to orange, light spreading across a patch of land that ran alongside a long river. Claws glinted in the morning sun as two groups of cats, former enemies turned allies, advanced on one separate group. From the south, the lone group, a black tom with brown stripes on his head stood as the leader of the defending cats. His muzzle rose to the sky, profile illuminated by the fading lights. He whispered something under his breath before turning to his companions.

"Today we defend our territory!" The black tom yelled. "Neither LeopardHerd nor PantherHerd will advance any further!" Returning cries of approval rang from the cats. They were still too far from the other group for those cats to hear them but they kept their voices low regardless. One brown tabby cat, a very young tom with naivety in his eyes, standing close to a large gray and white tom, was bristling with fear. The black tom with brown stripes on his head padded over to him and rested his tail gently on the cat's shoulders.

"Do not fear Owlpaw." The black tom said. "Today will be our victory." He motioned with his head to the gray and white tom, "Stay close to Skullhawk even so." The brown tabby tom nodded his head quickly, edging closer to the gray and white tom's side.

The black tom returned to his position at the head of the patrol. A small, pretty silver tabby shecat padded up to the black tom's side. She pressed her pelt reassuringly against his and murmured,

"With LionHerd fighting both PantherHerd and LeopardHerd alone… are you sure we will be okay, Rufflefur?" She twined her tail with his. Rufflefur took a deep breath. It had been his leader's orders for Rufflefur to helm the patrol as they defended their lands from the invading enemy Herds. Rufflefur could still feel the tension in his limbs when Flamesun had told him. His mind wandered back to the conversation he had with his oldest friend and he remembered the look of faith in Flamesun's eyes. "_I can only ask you._"

In response to her worry, Rufflefur rasped his tongue over the she-cat's ear gently.

"Flamesun wouldn't have sent us out here if he didn't believe we could win, Raintail." The silver tabby sighed, gazing up at him through quiet eyes before she rested her head on Rufflefur's shoulders.

"I believe that Flamesun believes that you will win. If I believe in that bond between you and my leader... I think we will win." She nuzzled his neck before turning and padding over to Owlpaw's side. She rubbed her cheek against his in comfort and the brown apprentice leaned into her side for support. Rufflefur pulled his gaze away to focus on the advancing patrols. His eyes scoured their ranks, seeking out the leader of PantherHerd first.

"Windsun!" Rufflefur called when he spotted the wiry brown tom. The brown tom, sitting in the center of a throng of his own warriors, glanced up at the sound of his name before his eyes locked with Rufflefur. He held his gaze with hallowed eyes before he got to his paws, signaling to two of his warriors; a pale white tom with light brown streaks across his tail and a muscular black tom with a white dash across his chest. Rufflefur immediately motioned for Skullhawk and a tortoiseshell tom with a lazy amber gaze. They all broke away from the comfort of their Herds and padded into the empty clearing.

"Where is Flamesun?" Windsun asked simply when the cats were standing opposite one another. The PantherHerd leader sneered, flashing his fangs and narrowing his clouded eyes. "Is he a coward? Does he not want to face us in battle? Is that why he sent us his tactless deputy?"

Rufflefur ignored the jibe about himself and growled, baring his own teeth.

"Flamesun is no coward." He said, measuring each word. He motioned for Skullhawk, who's fur had begun to bristle, to calm himself. He looked into Windsun's eyes as he continued, "He has sent us to give you a warning. SunHerd gave the forest to four Herds and it should stay that way."

A chortle rose from Windsun's throat and then the wiry tom was hunched over, a raucous laughter flying from his belly. His two senior warriors stood back from the tom and Rufflefur exchanged a glance with Skullhawk.

"Well! You don't see that every day." The tortoiseshell with Rufflefur commented with an intrigued smile. Rufflefur glared his way.

"Thistlerain, this is no time for jokes."

"I wasn't joking."

Windsun choked on his laughter, coughing for a few seconds before he lifted his muzzle and fixed Rufflefur with a cold gaze. "Flamesun is a fool if he thinks he can defy us." He looked over his shoulder towards the LeopardHerd cats. "Whispersun!"

A cream-colored she-cat, regal head tilted coolly, rose to her paws. A silver tabby beside her rushed to her paws as well but the cream-colored she-cat shook her head at her, seemingly ignoring her worried pleas and headed towards the huddled group of warriors. She finally reached them, taking her place beside Windsun's frail form. Side by side, Rufflefur could see hardly a resemblance between the two warriors. While Whispersun was strong, shoulders lean but square, chin high and eyes piercing, regal muzzle drawn forwards without flinching, Windsun, on the other hand, was a thinner tom with barely any muscle. He was only skin and bones, eyes haunting and lifeless, not fierce but instead void of any generosity.

The brown old tom flashed the LeopardHerd leader a grin before staring triumphantly at Rufflefur. "If LeopardHerd and PantherHerd combine, we can control the entire forest!"

Hotness swirled in Rufflefur's head, a dull ache that began to spread throughout his body, churning. Shaking his head in an effort to push back the rising distress, Rufflefur turned to the LeopardHerd leader. "Whispersun, please, do you really want to go against the will of SunHerd?"

Whispersun scoffed, casting a cold glare towards Rufflefur, lifting her chin even further into the air, "Don't misunderstand. I wouldn't trust this tom as far as I could throw him. However," she bared her teeth in a manner of aggression, "LionHerd is no better. If I had to choose between being swallowed or living for the betterment of my Herd, I would choose the latter. That is what being a leader is about, after all."

Skullhawk narrowed his eyes. "Is that why you jumped on the bandwagon?"

Whispersun ignored him, keeping her gaze locked with Ruffflefur's. "LeopardHerd will survive."

"As committed to your Herd as ever, eh Whispersun?" Thistlerain mused from behind the LionHerd deputy. The tortoiseshell tom regarded the LeopardHerd leader with an intense gaze. His amber eyes looked her up and down as though he were checking her out but the lazy glint to his eyes revealed his true intentions, how truly uninterested he really was. Whispersun caught on quickly, her neck fur beginning to bristle.

"Waste of space." She muttered, baring her teeth. "I know you well, Thistlerain. Barely a bone in that body that would jump to the aide of his Herd. You would do nothing but sleep if you could." The tortoiseshell shrugged nonchalantly, not agreeing or disagreeing with the she-cat.

Windsun rolled his eyes, breaking apart the connection between the two staring cats. "Enough talk! I have a territory I need won. Whispersun! Go get your cats ready." The cream-colored she-cat flicked her tail irritably but complied, whipping on her heels and walking determinedly back to her patrol. Windsun stood squarely in front of Rufflefur again, his two warriors standing not too far behind him. "Last chance. Leave or die."

There Rufflefur was no leader and yet he was meant to choose the fate of his Herd. There was no question what his leader would have done. Rufflefur drew strength from Flamesun's conviction and image. He lifted his chin, staring directly into the smaller tom's eyes. "We will not move."

The pleased expression in Windsun's gaze almost startled him as the brown warrior turned back to his Herd without a moment more. Then he and his warriors were gone and Rufflefur was left alone with Thistlerain and Skullhawk.

"He's senile." Skullhawk growled darkly, eyes still trained on the PantherHerd leader. "He will kill himself and his Herd someday if not today."

"Maybe." Rufflefur murmured. His eyes scanned the horizon, looking and hoping for the visage of his leader. Thistlerain and Skullhawk noticed the look.

"What are you searching for?" The gray warrior asked, the usual gruff response lightened somewhat.

Rufflefur did not tear his eyes from the slope when he answered. "For Flamesun's miracle."

The fighting ensued moments later. The LeopardHerd and PantherHerd mass was like a sea, a giant wave that smothered the LionHerd warriors. Rufflefur struggled to gain a foothold as cat after cat pushed him down and jostled him. Claws stung his ears and shoulders, sides and his own flailed in an effort to deal his own attacks. He became unsure whether he was fighting his enemies or if he were hitting his allies. There were so many cats surrounding him a sense of suffocation drew in upon the tom and he felt like he was drowning, similar to Whispersun's own words to him before. In an effort to escape, the black tom broke free of his attackers, catch glimpses of his own warriors fighting tooth and nail. He didn't have long to breathe for the massive form of the PantherHerd deputy lunged towards him.

The pale colored tom hissed at Rufflefur, his muzzle dripped with blood. His nose had been split open and his muzzle was stained by his own blood and spittle. "Lonewhisker!" Rufflefur braced himself as the pale tom swiped for his head. He ducked easily away for the tom was blinded by pain and rage. "Tell Windsun to stop the battle; we don't need to kill to survive!" The other deputy seemed not to hear as he swiped for Rufflefur again and the black warrior was forced to dodge again. Rufflefur stayed on the defensive as the pale tom swiped and slashed for his ears and eyes. His attacks were heavy and aimed well but easily dodgeable, however, Rufflefur could not move into the offensive for Lonewhisker was too quick with each successive attack.

Pain lanced up Rufflefur's shoulder as a cat sliced him from behind. He reflexively turned to attack this new enemy and Lonewhisker took the opportunity to barrel into the black tom and pin him to the forest floor. Rufflefur coughed, staring up into Lonewhisker's hate-filled blue eyes, catching the yellow gaze of his mate.

"Morningbreeze!" He hissed at the queen and the gray she-cat returned the hiss with one of her own. "So PantherHerd is sending queens into battle as well as kits!" He motioned with his eyes to a small orange shecat battling with a dark brown LionHerd warrior. Eaglehawk was twice her size and Rufflefur could see he was going easy on the orange cat but even so, Eaglehawk easily pinned her down. "You kitted barely six moons ago. That one's yours, isn't it?"

Her breath caught and she raced to her daughter's rescue. Lonewhisker growled low at Rufflefur, leaning closely so the black tom could see the whites of his eyes. "This is the end for you and all of LionHerd." Lonewhisker raised his paw, claws unsheathed and glistening with the morning sun.

"Father!" He paused as the black warrior with a white dash on his chest, the tom cat with Windsun earlier, Ravenwind was his name, approached. His breath was heavy and he was wounded on his right shoulder. His eyes were wild with fear. "Windsun is badly injured! Skullhawk has him cornered! He needs you!"

"Mouse-brained son, why didn't you help him!?" Ravenwind shrank back and Lonewhisker growled, getting off of Rufflefur. "No matter. We will go." He sent Rufflefur one last hate-filled look before he ran off with his son at his heels. Rufflefur rose to his paws, panting. He ran to help them. If Skullhawk was by himself, he would need Rufflefur's help. The LionHerd deputy had moved all but two feet when a gray tom shouldered into him.

"Hey!" The tom growled, pinning down Rufflefur. His scent was LeopardHerd but he was covered in so much blood it was hard to identify him as thus; it dripped down his ears and across his teeth. Was it his blood or it could be the blood of one of Rufflefur's den-mates? Rufflefur slashed his claws down his opponent's nose and slithered out from underneath him when the tom cat reared upward. The tom yowled with pain, hissing and spitting and Rufflefur took the opportunity to slash his claws down his face. He dodged the cat's flailing claws just in the knick of time as they rounded for a rebuttal. Rufflefur's teeth met his scruff and he flipped him down, snagging his claws in the tom's neck fur. He leaned down and spat in the gray tom's ears,

"This is a warning. Leave now." The gray warrior snarled up at Rufflefur, trying to break free of the black tom's grip.

The high-pitched wail of a she-cat reached their ears and they both paused, turning with startled eyes to Morningbreeze. For a heartbeat Rufflefur thought her daughter might be dead and a crushing weight slammed on his chest. However, the gray she-cat wailed another name instead. "LONEWHISKER!"

Both cats pulled apart, breaths hitching with horror as they noticed the pale fur of the PantherHerd deputy, lying still at Morningbreeze's feet. The battle ceased for a few moments as Morningbreeze's shrill wails bounced off rocks and trees. Windsun pushed through the crowd of cats, his left ear was in tatters and he was limping. He approached his dead deputy with cold eyes.

"Who did this...? I don't even need to ask." His eyes rose until they trained on Rufflefur and his mouth opened as his face contorted in rage. "LionHerd!" Ravenwind slunk over to his mother's huddled form followed by his younger sister, the orange apprentice from earlier. His eyes were wide with shock and his lips trembled. The young apprentice let out a short whimper before burying her nose in her father's neck fur.

"Flamesun you coward!" Windsun roared to the sky. "Show your face so I might rip it to shreds! Your Herd has ended my deputy's life! You would hide behind your warriors and not face accusation!"

"It seems we were too late. I feared this would happen."

Rufflefur blanched as all eyes turned towards a figure on the high slope. The reddish golden fur of a tom stood silhouetted by the morning sun. A she-cat padded up beside him, her golden fur matched his own. They both stood tall and then the appearance of cats behind them alerted to the arrival of another group of cats.

"TigerHerd..." The gray tom beside Rufflefur whispered and Rufflefur recognized his voice as Grassclaw's at last.

"Flamesssunnnn!" Windsun hollered and his eyes were flashing with that hatred that Rufflefur had seen in Lonewhisker's now cold and dead gaze. "You will face perdition!"

The flame colored tom, standing on the slope alongside the TigerHerd leader and her warriors, looked down on Windsun with a heavy gaze, one that held not pity or anger, no regret, but sympathy. "Windsun, it was death that took Lonewhisker's life, battle that starved him of his breath, not I. You must understand-"

"You killed Lonewhisker!" He snarled, his mouth so wide all his teeth were visible. "Risesun! You would ally with a murderer!?"

The golden leader said nothing, merely stared down at the brown tom whose anger continued to rise with each building second. Windsun's small body shook with barely contained rage. Whispersun approached Windsun. Her eyes were guarded, not sad, but merely strained, tired.

"It's over, Windsun. Without a deputy you-"

"Do not think you can judge me, Whispersun!" He snapped, whirled around to face the cream-colored she-cat. "You are the same as them!" Whispersun seemed taken aback, her hackles began to raise but a swift shake of the head from her own deputy made her turn away without another word.

"LeopardHerd," She flicked her tail. "We will be leaving."

"Run! Run like the coward you are, Whispersun! Like you always were!" Windsun yowled after her as the cream-colored she-cat led her Herd away from the bloody clearing. When they were small shadows, Windsun stopped his yelling but instead trained his half-lidded gaze on Flamesun and Risesun, still standing on top of the slope. "Come down so I can kill the both of you!"

"I'd rather stay here, thank you." Risesun murmured, glancing Flamesun's way. Flamesun sighed, closing his eyes. "It is exactly as I feared." He murmured quietly.

"Windsun," Ravenwind, his eyes hard, padded up to his leader. "Please. Let us go. I wish to bury my father."

"Not until I have their heads!" Windsun snarled.

"Windsun!" He snapped and the brown tom looked his warrior's way with an interested gaze. "I want revenge as much as you do, but my father deserves his proper burial. Besides, Whispersun was right, without a deputy SunHerd is unable to grant passage to any of us if you were to die."

Windsun didn't seem angered by the tom's tone, or the words he spoke, instead he stared at him, eyes glazed, almost without seeing. Then, he spoke in a soft voice, barely audible and without any of the former anger behind it. "Yes...yes you are right." He flicked his tail. "PantherHerd will leave." No more words were spoken as two PantherHerd warriors picked up Lonewhisker's cold body and followed their leader out. The others watched the Herd leave quietly, with sad eyes. When they were gone, the atmosphere around them, so charged with energy, broke with a relieved sigh.

On top of the slope, Risesun spoke. "I did not come for a fight. We came to stop the battle and we have." She looked directly at Flamesun, eyes slightly narrowed. "I have repaid my debt to you and your Herd. You have no sway over me any longer."

"I never did, Risesun." Flamesun dipped his head to the golden she-cat and she nodded, using her tail to lead her cats away once more. Flamesun made his way down the slope to accompany his warriors. They sat, wounds aching, in the clearing, licking their fur. Rufflefur approached with leader with relief.

"Flamesun, thank SunHerd you are alright."

Flamesun looked perplexed, and amused. "Why wouldn't I be? I went to talk to Risesun. She was quite cooperative. I was more worried about you and the others, going into battle against two Herds." His gaze became searching as he looked his deputy over. "Are you alright?"

Rufflefur couldn't get the relief out of his voice. "Yes. I'm fine."

"And the others?"

"Hurt but all accounted for." A voice behind them answered for him. Raintail, silver fur matted with dry blood, padded forwards, a soft smile on her face. She brushed against Rufflefur, resting her head on his shoulder. "I was right to trust you both. You preformed a miracle. We all survived."

"Except Lonewhisker." Flamesun's eyes darkened.

Rufflefur looked up at his leader, his whiskers twitched. "You said you knew this was going to happen. That you were too late. What did you mean?" Flamesun closed his eyes, breathing slowly as though he were drifting into slumber but the slight movement of his ears told them he was not sleeping. He stood before them for a few moments, just quiet, before he opened his eyes and his gaze was unclear.

"SunHerd... sent me a dream."

_**PAGE BREAK**_

His breath billowed in clouds of white yet he was not cold. His movements were light, airy, almost feather-like, yet he could not fly. The air was crisp and smelled of forest, of bracken and leaves, of mice and prey. The flame-colored tom looked around the forest in the beginnings of wonder. He didn't know where he was; this forest seemed unfamiliar to him...and yet... so similar to the forest he grew up in.

"Hello?" He called. There was no answer. Warily, he walked farther into the forest. His steps were slow and measured, each one taken with great care. Finally, he approached a dark clearing surrounded by large trees. The fern bushes that surrounded the tall threes shuddered as though brushed by a wind. Flamesun tensed, lifting his nose to the air and breathing in the scent of berries and... cat. Instinctively he froze and braced himself for an attack, but the cats that emerged were ones he recognized instantly. One was a brown she-cat with golden flecks and blue eyes, her slim figure was glossy and dappled with sunlight. The others were a flame-colored tom with blue eyes and the last cat, another she-cat, identical to the first one; the only difference was the color of their eyes. This she-cat's eyes were green rather than blue.

The flame-colored tom felt his heart stop with disbelief. "Windswept...? Razorclaw? Flowerheart? Could it be?" The small smile that graced the tender she-cat's face washed away all his doubt. "Windswept! I can't believe it's you!" The flame-colored raced to her side and pressed his muzzle to her cheek.  
"What do you mean? I have always been by your side. I would never leave you, Flamesun. I love you too much." The she-cat purred, a rush of pleasure spiraling up her own breast and heart.  
"We would never leave you either, Father." The second she-cat meowed. Her eyes shone with happiness upon meeting her dad again. She walked up to him and licked his cheek in respect before stepping back to her mother's side. Then approached the other flame-colored tom.  
"Wherever you walk, we will follow, no matter how far…we will be by your side. Always and forever." He promised with a dip of his head. Flamesun purred and glanced at each of the cats he held dearest to him. However, his excitement was short-lived as a terrible thought entered his mind and a frown slipped across his features.

"You all haven't walked with me in my dreams before." He murmured quietly, staring at each of them separately. It was true; the last he had seen of his mate and kits was when he received his nine lives from SunHerd and that had been countless seasons ago. "Something must have happened."  
"Flamesun, we may not have walked in your dreams with you before, but that does not mean we have forgotten about you. We walk alongside you every moment of the day." Windswept answered. Her blue eyes were filled with warmth for her beloved mate but there was a wariness there as well. She glanced at her son and he stepped forwards, eyes clouded with unseen visions.

"Father, there is danger nearing…"

"Danger?" Flamesun looked from Razorclaw to Flowerheart before his gaze finally rested on Windswept, as if she held all the answers.

"We aren't sure ourselves…" Windswept meowed. Her body shifted as she moved, pacing around her children who stood and watched her with guarded eyes. "We know that it is coming. Beware, my beloved."

"Could it have something to do with PantherHerd or LeopardHerd?" Flamesun looked at Windswept, thoughtful. "They have been trying to take advantage of our territory for the last few moons now. You don't have to worry. They are no threat."

Windswept's eyes were sad but she didn't say anything in response. Instead, she glanced at the sky.  
"Father, we must go. We will always be with you and don't you **_ever_** forget that." Flowerheart mewed seriously. She was also looking at the sky before she returned her gaze to her father. She was beginning to fade from sight. Flamesun's eyes widened in alarm.  
"What's happening to you?"

"Do not fear, love. We must return to SunHerd." Windswept breathed, pressing her flank against her mate's side once more. Razorclaw and Flowerheart smiled one last time as Flamesun met their gazes, eyes soft.  
"Goodbye then. Visit me soon, and I will be careful." Flamesun meowed sadly, muzzling his kits one last time.  
"Don't worry, we will." Flowerheart and Razorclaw both promised and then they faded from sight. Windswept stayed behind a moment and whispered, "How is he? Is he…? Okay?" Flamesun blinked and sighed. He knew whom she was talking about.

"He is fine. Do not worry, Windswept. He has a skilled mentor and he is growing each day." Flamesun's eyes glittered with pride and Windswept beamed. However, her happiness was short-lived as she closed her eyes and then opened them again; her eyes were glowing. "Flamesun... I must show you something."

"Yes?" He asked and he gasped, jolting with shock as Windswept touched her nose to his. Suddenly he was spiraling, a flash of images spun across his eyelids and he was seeing... cats, battling, then a tom was lying, dead, and a wailing she-cat. Flamesun jerked with surprise as Windswept drew back. Flamesun was panting, sweat dabbed his fur.

"W-what was that?"

"I showed you the future." Windswept replied simply, her eyes wary once more. "A future that will be the catalyst for everything. Please, Flamesun, you must stop this at all cost."

"Was that PantherHerd's deputy I had seen?"

"There is something else." Seemingly ignoring Flamesun's question, Windswept drew her tail, beckoning to her mate to follow her. He did without a moment's pause, keeping up with the brown she-cat with the speckled coat of gold. Then, they were standing beside a pool of water. Windswept nudged Flamesun, indicating that he look into the pool. "Do you see?"

Flamesun's eyes trailed the ripples of water until, to his shock, an image began to form. The images were blurred but Flamesun could clearly see the form of a young cat, a kit, barely old enough to open it's eyes.

"This is...?"

"The clouds shall cover up the sun. A battle unwanted shall be fought and the light shall shine down upon the one with brightness in her eyes." Flamesun glanced with surprise at Windswept. She met his confused green gaze steadily with her own blue pair. "Remember these words." She laughed lightly, like the twinkling of a bell. "Goodbye, my beloved." She breathed into his ear before she too faded from sight.


	3. Chapter 1

It was strange. She had never seen this place before. It was dark and she could only make out forms. The little kit rose to her paws, finally tumbling over in shock. She had no strength in her legs. She squeaked, hoping for someone to find her in the dark. Movement beside her made her look up with a horrified squeak. Blinking down at her were two golden eyes. The little kit couldn't put words to her thoughts but at that moment, the eyes were cold and heartless. A voice, sickeningly calm and cool moved around her.

"So you've opened your eyes." The little kit couldn't respond. She couldn't move. She was pinned down by the cold golden eyes. Then suddenly voices were swarming around her.

The pale golden she-kit with faint brown spots on her belly shot up in horror. A noise almost like a scream escaped her muzzle. She blinked, looking around her. Three kits sat in front of her, their large, beading eyes almost as frightening as the ones she had seen in her dream.

"She's awake!" One of the kits, a tortoiseshell with white rimming her large light green eyes gasped with awe. Next to her was a golden tom with big blue eyes. He excitedly pushed aside the tortoiseshell.

"Brightkit!" He squealed. His voice was just as high-pitched as the tortoiseshell's. It made the pale golden kit wince. "Riverfoot told me what her name is! It's Brightkit!" The tortoiseshell shoved the golden tom kit forcefully. She was much larger than him and easily knocked him aside. He cried out in surprise as he tumbled into a form that was lying beside the pale golden she-kit. The form moved and a head appeared. It was a large light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes. She turned to the golden tom kit, frowning down at him.

"Thunderkit, what are you doing?"

Thunderkit, the golden tom kit, mewed in apology. "I'm sorry Treepelt. It's Spottedkit's fault! She pushed me into you!"

"Liar!" Spottedkit, the tortoiseshell, hissed. But then she brightened up, bouncing from paw to paw. "But Treepelt look! Brightkit's opened her eyes!" Treepelt, the light brown tabby, turned her gaze down to the pale golden she-kit. Brightkit, which was apparently her name, gasped in horror as she recognized the golden eyes from her dream. The voice was the same however it was filled with warmth.

"So you've opened your eyes." Brightkit blinked with surprise. She had been horrified. She shivered slightly, still a little scared.

"Are you cold?" Brightkit looked up into blue eyes. The last of the three kits, a light brown tabby tom with darker brown flecks, blinked down at her. His eyes were cool, not wide and excited like those of Thunderkit. Brightkit mewed in reply. He seemed to know what she wanted to say for he nodded once, his expression happy.

"That's good." Thunderkit appeared suddenly, bowling over the light brown tom kit.

"Scratchkit!" He exclaimed with warmth. "Let's play outside!" Scratchkit, the brown tom kit, shoved Thunderkit off, looking at Brightkit.

"Can she come?" He asked, directing his question to Treepelt. Treepelt sighed. She looked down at Brightkit.

"Would you like to go play with them?" She asked. Brightkit didn't know why she had felt so scared of this cat before. She was warm and smelled like milk. Brightkit nodded excitedly, getting shakily to her paws. In her dream, Brightkit had fallen over and had not been able to move. Brightkit determinedly took a step.

"Look! Look! She's walking!" Spottedkit cried with excitement. Her sudden outburst startled Brightkit and the young she-kit lost her balance, flopping to the ground. "Oh…sorry." Spottedkit looked down sheepishly.

Brightkit mewed sadly in reply. Thunderkit looked down at her, grinning. "Come on Brightkit! You can do it!" He encouraged. Brightkit looked up at him and nodded. She slowly got back on her paws, shaking slightly before she took another step, then another and another.

"Look! She's doing it!" Spottedkit said, a little quieter. Brightkit mewed in happiness, quickening her pace until she was able to run easily on her paws. The three kits cheered as Brightkit ran around the Nursery. She moved in and around two other forms in the Nursery. One was a tortoiseshell like Spottedkit and the other a light gray she-cat. They both moved as they heard movement around them. The tortoiseshell had pretty green eyes and she purred as she watched Brightkit race about. The light gray she-cat with darker gray flecks also had green eyes. They were trained on Brightkit as she moved in and around her.

"Slow down." She warned.

"She'll be fine, Riverfoot." Treepelt called to the light gray she-cat. "Let her play a little." Brightkit mewed in reply excitedly, passing around the tortoiseshell she-cat when she tripped, flopping over and smacking into another cat. Brightkit cried out in pain as the cat she ran into cried out as well.

"See, Treepelt, I told you she should have slowed down!" Riverfoot cried, glaring at Treepelt. Treepelt only shrugged.

"Ouch!" Brightkit blinked, staring into a pair of yellow eyes. The kit looked surprised. It was a tabby she-kit with ginger fur and white paws and a white tipped tail. "You're the new kit?" She asked. Brightkit nodded happily. The ginger she-kit looked away from her gaze. Brightkit tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you okay, Mosskit?" The tortoiseshell asked, licking the top of the ginger she-kit's head. Mosskit moved away from her mother's touch, sauntering behind her and staring at Brightkit with nervous eyes. "It's alright." The tortoiseshell soothed.

"Mosskit!" Spottedkit leapt for the ginger she-kit, tackling her. "You met Brightkit!"

Mosskit looked at Brightkit, her eyes downcast when they met Brightkit's. "Yeah."

"Isn't she interesting?! She reminds me of Chillkit!" Spottedkit squeaked happily. The tortoiseshell flinched. Riverfoot padded over to the tortoiseshell's side, drawing her tail over her shoulders.

"It's alright, Rabbitfur." She murmured. Rabbitfur nodded, sagging into Riverfoot.

"It's just too soon." Rabbitfur replied. Spottedkit noticed Rabbitfur's distress and padded over to her.

"What's wrong, Momma?" She asked. Rabbitfur blinked and purred, rubbing her muzzle against Spottedkit's cheek.

"Nothing my little one."

"Can we go outside and play now?" Thunderkit asked. He had his paw on Scratchkit's side. Scratchkit huffed at him, pushing him away.

"Yeah!" Spottedkit perked up in an instant. She turned to Mosskit. "You come too, Mosskit!" The ginger she-kit nodded, shuffling passed Brightkit as she followed after Spottedkit and Thunderkit. Scratchkit padded over to Brightkit.

"Follow us." He said. Brightkit eagerly followed them outside of the Nursery. Brightkit looked around in awe at the atmosphere around her. The outside was filled with bustling activity. Cats went to and fro from the dens that lined the rock walls of the camp. Trees loomed around them and Brightkit looked up at them.

"This is the camp entrance." Scratchkit explained. He pointed with his tail to the clearing where Thunderkit, Spottedkit and Mosskit were playing. "We usually play here." Scratchkit led the way to the center where the three other kits were mock battling.

"Feel my teeth, Whispersun" Thunderkit growled, launching for Spottedkit. Spottedkit dodged, laughing.

"You can't beat me! As leader of LeopardHerd I will always defeat Flamesun of LionHerd!"

Mosskit appeared behind Spottedkit, pushing her down. "Isn't that my line as Risesun of TigerHerd?" They tussled together.

Scratchkit sighed. "Well that leaves Windsun of PantherHerd. He's the only leader left." Scratchkit nudged Brightkit. "You can be him if you want." Brightkit, confused, nodded and went to tackle Mosskit. The ginger tabby turned around in surprise to leap for her but froze. Brightkit jumped and pinned her down, mewing with excitement.

"Wow!" Thunderkit exclaimed, coming suddenly over with Spottedkit and Scratchkit. "I didn't notice before but Brightkit you're really big!" Brightkit blinked as Mosskit pushed her off. Brightkit noticed suddenly that she was, in fact, larger than both Spottedkit and Mosskit, who were the biggest of the four.

"Not fair!" Spottedkit growled. "How'd you grow so fast?!" Brightkit tilted her head in confusion as a cat padded over to them. The cat was far larger than all five of them. It was a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. In her jaws was a strange object.

"Prey!" Spottedkit squealed suddenly at the she-cat's approach. "Is that for us, Mistypaw?!"

The silver she-cat purred, shaking her head as she dropped the "prey" onto the ground. "Sorry Spottedkit but it's for your mothers. Are they in the Nursery?"

Spottedkit nodded as Mistypaw turned to Brightkit, blinking at her before she purred. "Well she's finally awake! Brightkit, right?" Brightkit nodded happily. She turned to eye the "prey" that lay at Mistypaw's paws. Mistypaw noticed and she purred.

"This is what we call a mouse. It's fresh kill. We big warriors eat it to get bigger."

"Speaking of warriors, what about you Mistypaw?" Scratchkit asked. Mistypaw puffed out her chest proudly.

"I passed my final assessment today. Flamesun said my warrior ceremony will be scheduled for tomorrow morning!"

"That's great news!" Thunderkit bounced happily from side to side.

"Mistypaw! Have you given the prey to the queens yet?" A voice called to them from behind Mistypaw. A golden yellow she-cat was standing impatiently beside the fresh kill pile.

"Sorry Lightpelt, I'm going now!" Mistypaw turned back to the kits. She dipped her head to them. "Sorry guys, I gotta go before I get into anymore trouble." Mistypaw hurried off into the Nursery with her mouse.

A gray tom with white streaks by his green eyes padded from one of the dens Scratchkit had pointed out to Brightkit. He noticed the kits and padded over to them. At the sight of the tom Scratchkit and Thunderkit blinked excitedly.

"Father!" They cried, racing over to him. The tom chuckled as the two kits leapt for him.

"Scratchkit and Thunderkit, are you showing these she-kits around?" He laughed. "You remember what I told you right?"

"The tom guides the she-cat and protects her, always and forever!" They both chorused. From beside Brightkit Spottedkit scoffed.

The gray tom nodded. "That's my boys. Now, where's your mother?"

"Riverfoot's still in the Nursery." Thunderkit said.

"We'll show you to her." Scratchkit added. Scratchkit and Thunderkit eagerly led the way to the Nursery with the gray tom following after them. Spottedkit whispered close to Brightkit.

"That's Skullhawk, he's Scratchkit and Thunderkit's father. If you haven't guessed already, those two are brothers." Then Spottedkit drew Mosskit towards her with her tail. The ginger tabby unwillingly was pulled so their pelts pressed against each others. "Like Mosskit and I! We are sisters! We had a brother named Chillkit but he isn't around anymore." Spottedkit looked down sadly. "He doesn't want to play with us anymore so he had to go far away. Momma told me that he now plays in the sky. Up there!" Spottedkit pointed with her tail to the sky. Brightkit directed her gaze towards the bright shining light in the sky. She mewed in confusion, narrowing her eyes against the light's strong gaze.

"That's the sun." Mosskit told Brightkit, having noticed Brightkit's confusion. "And Spottedkit's wrong, Rabbitfur told us that Chillkit lives in the sun's rays now, looking down on us." She looked up at the sky, her yellow eyes mirroring the brightness of the sun. Brightkit instinctively moved so she pressed against Mosskit. Mosskit flinched against her, staring down at Brightkit and noticing the young pale golden she-kit's sleepy gaze. Brightkit mewed an apology to Mosskit who smiled, purring.

"It's okay. I'm not sad." She let the young kit stay beside her.

Spottedkit pouted. "I wanna snuggle too." She pushed herself against Brightkit's other side so that all three kits were close together. Their breath mingled together under the sun.

"We'll be the best of friends, won't we?" Spottedkit whispered. Brightkit cried out happily in response.

Mosskit hesitated only slightly before she replied. "Yeah." She said softly.

**Page Break**

Brightkit sneezed, opening her eyes. Darkness swirled around her and for a heartbeat; she thought she was drowning in her dreams again. Something fell on her head and Brightkit looked up, something soft and brown slipped down her nose. _What is this? _She thought. Bright light shone down at her but it was so far up. Brightkit cried out, hoping for someone to hear her. _Help! Someone! Spottedkit! Mosskit! Please! Momma!_

Laughter erupted from above her and a pair of amber eyes stared down at her. A brown tabby tom with tan spots on his belly grinned down at Brightkit. "You're awake! Good. This is my welcoming gift." He laughed again as Brightkit stared up at him with wide eyes. Then a loud voice shot out from nowhere.

"OWLPAW! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Brightkit recognized Spottedkit's voice as the tortoiseshell she-kit leapt for the brown tom. He cried out in horror as she tackled him. Brightkit couldn't see what was going on but she could hear the brown tom's screams.

"Ah! Get off of me Spottedkit! You know it's a tradition—Ow! Ow! Ow! My ear! My ear! That's my ear! No wait wait wait I'm leaving! I'm leaving! I'm LEAVING!" Brightkit heard scuffling noises before she figured the brown tom had raced away. Spottedkit's face peered down at her from above.

"Brightkit are you okay?!"

Brightkit shook her head.

"Ok, I can't reach you so I'll get Momma!" Spottedkit turned and raced off. Brightkit felt alone once more, sitting in the dirt when she heard a noise above her. Brightkit squeaked in terror as Mosskit peered down at her.

"Sorry…" She mumbled. "I was just wondering why there was a big hole here. I almost tripped into it. I'm guessing Owlpaw has something to do with this." Brightkit nodded and Mosskit chuckled. "Owlpaw did the same to our brother Chillkit. Spottedkit chased him off last time too." Mosskit was about to say more when Brightkit recognized Rabbitfur's voice as the tortoiseshell queen gasped in horror.

"Brightkit! Oh dear! I'll get you out, don't worry." Then Brightkit felt teeth meet in her scruff and she was lifted out of the hole. Brightkit met Mosskit's cool yellow gaze, Spottedkit's annoyed light green gaze and Rabbitfur's worried gaze.

"Brightkit, oh my, did you fall into there?" Brightkit was about to reply when Treepelt padded from the Nursery. She looked around for a moment, completely calm, before she turned her eyes on Brightkit.

"Oh there you are Brightkit. I was wondering where you were." Rabbitfur looked taken aback.

"Treepelt, Brightkit was in this hole! Were you unaware of this?"

Treepelt looked at the hole coolly before she met Rabbitfur's gaze and shrugged. "No I wasn't. She's just looking for trouble isn't she?" Rabbitfur said nothing as Brightkit's eyes trailed to Mosskit and Spottedkit. Spottedkit looked confused while Mosskit caught Brightkit's eye before she averted her gaze, looking down at her paws quietly.

"Let's go back inside…" Rabbitfur whispered to Brightkit and her own kits. She drew her tail around Brightkit as she led them into the Nursery. Treepelt followed slowly after them. Brightkit sat down in her own nest, curling her tail over her tiny paws. Treepelt sat down next to her, grooming herself. Thunderkit and Scratchkit padded over to Brightkit, their eyes wide.

"Owlpaw put you into the hole didn't he?" Scratchkit asked, looking down at Brightkit. Brightkit nodded. Thunderkit sat down next to Brightkit and Scratchkit next to him.

"He did the same thing to Scratchkit too." Thunderkit purred. Scratchkit glared at Thunderkit as Thunderkit explained. "He calls it his tradition. He does it to one kit of each litter. Usually it happens to be the younger sibling."

"In Brightkit's case it could only be her since she doesn't have any siblings." Scratchkit pointed out and Thunderkit nodded.

"Who knows why he started the tradition. He's always been an annoying fur ball." Thunderkit growled, rolling his eyes. Scratchkit and Thunderkit both pressed against Brightkit, sharing their warmth.

"At least you seem ok." Scratchkit whispered.

Thunderkit chuckled, "After Riverfoot saved Scratchkit from the hole he couldn't move for a whole day." Scratchkit glowered at his brother while Brightkit squeaked happily.

The sound of approaching paw steps alerted them to the approach of a cat. A tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes padded into the den. Brightkit looked up in surprise as Scratchkit and Thunderkit scrambled to their paws, pleased.

"Thistlerain!" They squeaked in unison. The tortoiseshell tom looked down at the two kits, his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Well there are my nephews! Where's your mother? I have something to speak to her about." Scratchkit and Thunderkit raced over to Thistlerain, jumping up and down in front of him. Brightkit watched with amazement as the tortoiseshell tom gently ruffled their fur with his paw. Brightkit felt happiness radiating from Scratchkit and Thunderkit as well as an aura of playfulness from the larger tom. He blinked, noticing Brightkit and he smiled.

"Why if it isn't Treepelt's daughter, Shinekit, you've opened your eyes." He purred, padding over and ruffling Brightkit's fur as well. Brightkit squeaked at his rough touch but it also felt somewhat gentle.

"Actually Thistlerain, her name is Brightkit." Riverfoot purred, padding over from her nest. She touched her nose to his ear. "What brings you here?"

He laughed, returning the compassionate touch with a lick to her cheek. "Nothing much, sister, just thought I'd pop in." He sat down and looked at the kits admiringly. "I remember when Runningstream and Leaffall were just little kits, running about the Nursery."

Riverfoot purred, pressing close to his side with amusement. "Oh yes, and now they are big strong warriors."

"And I'm ever so proud." Thistlerain joked. Thunderkit and Scratchkit loped over to Brightkit's side.

"That's Thistlerain. Riverfoot is his younger sister." Scratchkit explained. "This makes him our uncle! He likes to visit us a lot. He's such a cool cat!"

Thunderkit nodded with excitement. "Yeah! He's really funny!" Brightkit watched the larger tom with excitement. She wondered if Treepelt had any siblings who would visit her.

At that moment a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes padded into the Nursery. His cool demeanor made Brightkit looked up at him with wide eyes. _Who is that?! _Thunderkit and Scratchkit beside her exchanged a quick glance. Brightkit nudged them.

"His name is Eaglehawk." Thunderkit said, stepping back a bit. "He can tell you who he is." Thunderkit chuckled to himself and Scratchkit smiled as the two slipped away. Brightkit squeaked for them not to go when the amber eyes of the brown tom met Brightkit's yellow ones. Brightkit blinked as his eyes immediately softened.

"Brightkit, you have opened your eyes." He whispered in a soft voice. He padded over to her side and Brightkit caught his scent. It was warm and smelled like pine trees. Brightkit immediately recognized it and her heart fluttered. She had smelled that scent on her own fur countless times before. Even when she had opened her eyes the air had permeated it.

Eaglehawk purred as Brightkit looked up at him curiously. "You have the brightest eyes I have ever seen." He purred, sitting down in front of her and lowering his head. He licked the top of her head and Brightkit felt the familiar rasp of his tongue on her ears. She remembered him, vaguely, but she remembered him. She squeaked and Eaglehawk looked at her in confusion for his eyes brimmed with utter warmth and he purred.

"I am your father." He whispered, as if he knew exactly what she had been thinking. Brightkit blinked, remembering Skullhawk, who had visited Thunderkit and Scratchkit the day before. They had said he was their father.

_This is my father…_ Brightkit couldn't suppress the purr that rose in the back of her throat as she pressed against her father, wrapping herself in his embrace and the smell of the pine needles that enveloped her every night.

* * *

**Every odd chapter (including the Prologue) was written by me and every even chapter (including the Epilogue) was written by Spottedpath. **

**The first few chapters are a little slow but the plot really starts up in Chapter 5. We introduce a lot of characters during the span of the first four chapters. **

**Chapter 2 will deal with Brightkit's ability to speak, (finally). While writing Chapter 1, I had a hard time remembering Brightkit can't speak yet. It really sucked xD Thank god that's over. **

**Spottedpath will greet you in the next chapter. See you guys again when I post Chapter 3. :) **

**-Mosspool (Everlastingpassion13)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Spottedpath here. This is my first time addressing you so I'd like to say...I hope you enjoy our story! Thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoy the unique-ness of it:) **

**I believe that Mosspool and I have created a plotline with a lot of twists and good qualities for a great story:) our characters are all unique and interesting and have a depth I truly enjoy writing. In this chapter, we get to witness Brightkit as she grows and finds her voice and meets some of her Herdmates. It was a fun chapter to rewrite xD **

**I hope you all enjoy it as well:)**

* * *

"Psst…Brightkit…" Brightkit groaned as she recognized the voice whispering in her ear. It was Spottedkit. She closed her eyes tighter, still much too tired to want to wake up. "Brightkit…" Spottedkit's voice was a little louder now. She heard the rustling of paws as she sat back.

"Maybe she can't hear you." Another small voice suggested. It was Mosskit.

"You try." Spottedkit hissed. More sounds of paws scuffling across the nursery floor filled Brightkit's ears until she felt Mosskit's warm breath near her ear.

"Brightkit!" She exclaimed, startling Brightkit awake. She jumped to her paws and showed them her tiny thorn-sharp teeth in annoyance. _What bumbling mouse-brains!_ She thought, sitting down at her mother's belly. Treepelt stirred but didn't awaken.

"Wow! She woke up!" Spottedkit beamed before shouldering her sister proudly. "Great work, Mosskit!" Mosskit's eyes shone with pride as she glanced at her sister. Then they both turned back to Brightkit. Her eyes were narrowed with annoyance at being woken up but she couldn't help but prick her ears forward in interest. What had Mosskit and Spottedkit woken her up for?

"We wanted to play with you!" Spottedkit exclaimed, leaping forward. Brightkit started and fell back against her mother's belly. Treepelt stirred again before blinking open her golden eyes groggily. Spottedkit and Mosskit squeaked and fell to the floor, closing their eyes and pretending to be asleep.

"Brightkit." Treepelt fixed her daughter with a stern gaze. "What are you doing awake? Go back to sleep!" Brightkit let out a squeak of protest and glared at Spottedkit and Mosskit as Treepelt closed her eyes again. One of Spottedkit's light green eyes flew open before she beamed and got to her paws and prodded her sister to let her know everything was okay. Mosskit leapt to her paws with a huge smile on her face.

"We'll be apprentices soon! Only a half moon more!" Mosskit mewed. Her paws scuffled underneath her for she could barely contain her excitement.

"Yeah!" Spottedkit chimed in. "So we won't be able to play together as much. That's why we want to play with you now!"

"Why?" Brightkit's voice was a muffled squeak as she spoke. Her eyes narrowed. "It's still night. See? The big star is still out." She flicked her tail to an opening in the nursery ceiling to where 'the big star', commonly known as the moon to every other cat, shone. Spottedkit and Mosskit's eyes flew open in wonder before they exchanged excited glances and squealed in unison.

"She spoke!" Spottedkit cried, leaping over to where Brightkit stood. Brightkit frowned and pushed her away. Still, Spottedkit ran around the nursery and squealed excitedly. Mosskit followed her sister's lead and they began to chant together.

"She spoke! She spoke!" Their small voices filled the nursery and Brightkit frowned. She didn't understand what the big deal was; her voice wasn't really that wonderful to listen to, was it? Mosskit and Spottedkit were just humiliating themselves. And how was it that none of the other queens were waking up? _They must be deaf!_ Brightkit thought, laying her ears flat against her head. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Say something else!" Spottedkit demanded, stopping in front of Brightkit with gleaming eyes. Mosskit nodded her head as she stood beside her sister. Brightkit sighed as she glanced between the two of them before opening her mouth to speak once more. Before she could say anything, Spottedkit slapped her tail to her mouth, eyes wide. "Say my name!" She exclaimed.

"Mine too!" Mosskit added in.

"Spottedkit and Mosskit…" Brightkit blinked.

"She said my name!" Spottedkit cried.

"She said my name!" Mosskit repeated. Both kits leapt around together again and Brightkit groaned. _Will this ever end?_ She thought. Suddenly, as Spottedkit leapt backwards, she landed on Thunderkit's tail. The tiny golden yellow tom's head shot up and he let out a cry of pain.

"Owwwwww!" He yowled. Mosskit and Spottedkit froze before glaring at Thunderkit. The young tom blinked at the two of them with wide blue eyes before glaring at them. "Who stepped on my tail?"

"Brightkit." Spottedkit pointed her tail at Brightkit instantly.

"No!" Brightkit hissed at Spottedkit. "It was Spottedkit."

"Well, that's more believable." Thunderkit glared at Spottedkit. "Thanks, Brightkit—wait, did you just **_tell_** me Spottedkit stepped on my tail?"

"Yes." Spottedkit mewed bitterly, glaring at Brightkit.

"So she spoke!" Thunderkit's eyes sparkled. "Cool!" He shook Scratchkit awake. The tiny brown tom blinked up at them sleepily.

"Huh…?" He seemed confused. Brightkit giggled as he looked around the nursery. "What's going on? Are we being invaded?"

"No, mouse-brain." Mosskit hissed.

"Oh." Scratchkit frowned before glancing up at Brightkit. "Oh, hi, Brightkit." He smiled. Brightkit beamed and lifted her chin.

"Hi, Scratchkit." She spoke clearly and confidently. His name sounded strange and unfamiliar on her tongue, so she repeated it multiple times. "Scratchkit, Scratchkit, Scratchkit, Scratchkit!" Thunderkit chuckled and Scratchkit's blue eyes widened.

"You spoke." He marveled at the sound of her voice. Brightkit nodded her head.

"Yes." She liked the sound of her voice. Spottedkit let out a hiss of annoyance.

"Great. Now we have no time to play with Brightkit 'cause you two are awake." She glared at Scratchkit and Thunderkit.

"Mouse-brains." Mosskit muttered, glaring at them as well. Scratchkit and Thunderkit looked bewildered.

"You woke me up!" Thunderkit protested.

"And you woke **_me_** up!" Scratchkit cuffed his brother over the ear. Brightkit giggled again. Both toms beamed at the positive reaction from Brightkit.

"What's going on here?" Rabbitfur lifted her head sleepily. All five kits froze as the she-cat blinked at them. Her eyes narrowed when she saw her two kits on the other side of the nursery. "Spottedkit, Mosskit, come over here now!" The two kits spat in Thunderkit and Scratchkit's direction crossly before stalking back to their mother with their tails drooping. "What were you two doing?" Rabbitfur demanded. Spottedkit and Mosskit both shrugged as they snuggled into their mother's warm tortoiseshell fur.

"We wanted to see Brightkit." Spottedkit mumbled.

"You should have been sleeping." Rabbitfur scolded. Spottedkit rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders before smiling up at her mother who purred in response as she gazed at her daughters with a warm expression.

"Spottedkit stepped on my tail." Thunderkit spoke up. Rabbitfur glared at Spottedkit momentarily before her eyes grew soft again. She licked Spottedkit in between the ears and murmured something to her before glancing away. When she wasn't looking, Spottedkit hissed at Thunderkit and Mosskit narrowed her eyes before snuggling close to her sister and tucking her nose under her tail. Spottedkit yawned before turning to Brightkit.

"We can play tomorrow." She mewed happily. Brightkit nodded her head. Spottedkit and Mosskit weren't so bad…they were just a bit loud for her taste.

"Okay." Brightkit smiled. Rabbitfur purred as she looked at Brightkit.

"I see you found your voice." Brightkit glanced at her paws shyly before nodding her head.

"Yes." She mewed. Rabbitfur chuckled before lying back down and wrapping her tail around Spottedkit and Mosskit to keep them warm. The cool leaf-fall breeze caused Brightkit to shiver and press close to her mother's belly.

"Good night, Brightkit." Scratchkit whispered.

"Good night." Brightkit smiled. Scratchkit purred before lying back down and closing his eyes. Thunderkit did the same but stared at Brightkit intently.

"Good night, Brightkit." He murmured. Brightkit smiled politely.

"Good night, Thunderkit." She yawned before resting her head in her paws again. She shivered slightly and wished Treepelt would curl her tail around her just as Rabbitfur was doing to Spottedkit and Mosskit, but she did no such thing. _I hope I don't catch cold._ Brightkit thought fearfully before she drifted back to sleep.

**Page Break**

"Brightkit, wake up!" A gentle voice called. Sleepily, Brightkit opened her eyes and yawned. Standing before her were Scratchkit, Thunderkit, and Riverfoot, their mother. She shivered as she realized the warmth of her mother was missing.

"Where's Mother?" Brightkit squeaked.

"So you did find your voice." Riverfoot purred. "That's all Spottedkit and Mosskit were talking about this morning. Don't worry; your mother is just outside. She wanted to stretch her legs and visit Eaglehawk. Remember him? He's your father."

"Yes." Brightkit beamed.

"We can take you outside." Thunderkit offered. "That's where everybody is."

"Yeah; Flamesun will be doing Mistypaw's warrior ceremony today." Scratchkit smiled. "Remember her? She came to bring us prey yesterday."

"Of course." Brightkit smiled. "But…I don't know what any of that means." She frowned and glanced at her paws, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Riverfoot purred. "Come along, little one. I'm sure Scratchkit and Thunderkit would be more than happy to explain." Scratchkit and Thunderkit nodded their heads vigorously with shining blue eyes. Brightkit smiled.

"Okay." She got to her paws and followed Riverfoot and her kits out of the nursery before she gazed around her in wonder. She had only been outside a few times before and she never quite got used to it. The feeling of the cool forest breeze ruffling her fur was amazing. The scents were overwhelming and stimulated every nerve in her body.

"I will be sitting over there with Rabbitfur." Riverfoot meowed. "Don't wander too far and don't get in anyone's way."

"Okay." All three kits mewed in unison. Riverfoot smiled warmly at them before she padded across the clearing and took a seat next to Rabbitfur. The tortoiseshell queen was busily watching Spottedkit and Mosskit wrestle with a larger cream-colored tom with warmth in her eyes. _I wonder who he is._ Brightkit thought curiously.

"So you want us to explain how everything works?" Scratchkit asked. Brightkit nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Thunderkit smiled widely and pushed Scratchkit aside.

"Well, it's not that complicated." He began. "You see, there are four Herds: LionHerd, PantherHerd, TigerHerd, and LeopardHerd. We live in LionHerd and we are loyal to LionHerd." Scratchkit's eyes glittered in annoyance and he pushed Thunderkit aside.

"All four Herds and the cats within them believe in SunHerd." Scratchkit continued, gazing up at the sky. Brightkit glanced up as well, marveling at the bright light in the sky. "SunHerd is a Herd of our warrior ancestors; they look down on us from the sun's rays and help keep us safe. It's where we live when we die."

"Down here, the cats of each Herd are separated into different categories." Thunderkit interrupted, glaring at Scratchkit before smiling at Brightkit. "We are kits until we reach our sixth moon; then we become apprentices and train to become warriors. Warriors defend and protect their Herd even at the cost of their life. They battle against anything that threatens our Herd and hunt for the elders, queens, and kits."

"Really?" Brightkit blinked.

"Yes." Scratchkit mewed. "Being a warrior is the single most best thing."

"Well, there are medicine cats too." Thunderkit mewed. "Each Herd has one medicine cat but they can take on an apprentice to train under them. They're trained differently; instead of learning how to hunt and fight, they learn to interpret signs from SunHerd and heal the sick and wounded with the knowledge of herbs."

"That's cool!" Brightkit exclaimed. Scratchkit and Thunderkit both wrinkled their noses and shook their heads.

"Not really. Being with all those smelly herbs is really boring." Thunderkit mewed.

"Oh." Brightkit shuffled her paws.

"But if you like that sort of thing, I guess it's cool." Scratchkit jumped in.

"I like warriors." Brightkit mumbled. _That's what I want to be!_ She thought.

"They really are super cool." Thunderkit puffed out his chest. "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!"

"I'll be even better!" Scratchkit shot back.

"What else is there to know?" Brightkit asked before Scratchkit and Thunderkit could start wrestling.

"Oh." Scratchkit shuffled his paws, obviously embarrassed. "Well…we have a deputy. All four Herds do. Deputies are like the second-in-command of the Herd. They become leader if the current leader dies. They have to have mentored one apprentice to be chosen though. They assign patrols and do other stuff."

"And each Herd has a leader." Thunderkit continued. "All leaders are granted with nine lives from SunHerd so they can protect their Herd with all they are."

"How do you become a warrior?" Brightkit asked curiously.

"Well, when you turn six moons old, you become an apprentice. You're given a mentor and you train with them until they think you're ready to become a full-fledged warrior of the Herd. You have to pass a final assessment and then Flamesun will give you your warrior name at a special ceremony!" Scratchkit mewed excitedly.

"Flamesun?" Brightkit echoed.

"Our leader." Thunderkit meowed. "He's really awesome."

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Great Rock for a Herd meeting!" A voice yowled. Brightkit stared up in wonder as a flame-colored tom leapt atop a large rock. His green eyes held no emotion as he gazed down at the cats gathering beneath him.

"That's him." Scratchkit whispered in her ear.

"What's going on?" Brightkit asked.

"Remember Mistypaw from yesterday?" Scratchkit asked. Brightkit nodded her head as she remembered the silver she-cat. "Well, she passed her final assessment, so today she will become a warrior."

"Wow!" Brightkit felt her pelt prickle with jealousy. _I want to be a warrior!_

"Yeah." Thunderkit purred. The two older kits took a seat on either side of Brightkit as everyone finished gathering beneath the Great Rock.

"Look, that's Mistypaw over there!" Scratchkit whispered, inclining his head to where Mistypaw sat. Her blue eyes were filled with excitement as she stared up at Flamesun. Sitting at her left was a black tom with green eyes that was about the same size as her. On the other side sat a small silver tabby she-cat with white paws. Her gaze was filled with pride as she looked on at Mistypaw.

"Today we gather here for a very special reason." Flamesun called out loudly. His gaze dropped to where Mistypaw sat. "Mistypaw has passed her final assessment and is ready to earn her warrior name." Cheers erupted from the group of cats as Mistypaw got to her paws and padded up to meet Flamesun on top of the Great Rock. "Mistypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Herd, even at the cost of your life?" There was no hesitation as Mistypaw spoke.

"I do." She meowed clearly. Brightkit watched on, amazed, as Flamesun stepped forward so he was only a tail-length away from where Mistypaw stood.

"Then by the powers of SunHerd, I give you your warrior name." He rested his muzzle on her head. "Mistypaw, you had a wonderful mentor in Lightpelt and proven yourself fiercely loyal to LionHerd time and time again. From this moment onward, you will be known as Mistyfur. SunHerd honors your bravery and thoughtfulness." Mistyfur blinked gratefully at Flamesun and licked his shoulder before stepping back, her eyes shining.

"Mistyfur! Mistyfur!" Everyone began to yowl. Brightkit glanced at Thunderkit and Scratchkit, who began to take up the call. Brightkit blinked before joining in. When the cries died down, Mistyfur leapt off the Great Rock.

"The meeting is over!" Flamesun called. Cats began to disperse before another voice called to them.

"Wait!" Brightkit strained to see who had called the command to wait.

"Who was that?" Thunderkit hissed.

"I don't know!" Scratchkit mewed, struggling to see as well. A golden yellow she-cat padded up and leapt onto the Great Rock with happiness in her eyes.

"Oh, that's Lightpelt!" Thunderkit exclaimed. "She was Mistyfur's mentor! I wonder what she has to say?" Brightkit nodded her head and pricked her ears forward in curiosity.

"Lightpelt?" Flamesun asked, frowning slightly. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course." Lightpelt purred. "Now that Mistyfur is a warrior, I am at liberty to say I am expecting mine and Quailtail's kits. I will be moving into the nursery today." Several shocked cries rang through the clearing before several cats raced forward to congratulate her. At her side stood a gray and white tom. His own gaze was filled with happiness and warmth as he looked down at Lightpelt. He pressed his pelt close to hers and licked her in between the ears.

"Wow! That means Lightpelt will be staying with us!" Scratchkit exclaimed. Brightkit blinked as she stared at Lightpelt and the gray and white tom before turning back to where Mistyfur stood. She purred her congratulations to her former mentor before turning back to where the black tom stood. His green eyes were filled with joy as he looked on at the silver she-cat.

"Congratulations, sister." He purred, pressing his muzzle to her cheek. Mistyfur broke into a purr as she licked the black tom's cheek.

"You won't be far behind me." Mistyfur promised. The black tom's eyes clouded over briefly as he looked up to meet Mistyfur's blue eyes.

"I just wish I could've been up there with you today." He sighed.

"It won't be long now, dear brother." Mistyfur meowed quietly. She flicked her tail and the two cats padded away together.

"Who was that?" Brightkit asked as she watched Mistyfur and the black tom leave camp.

"The cat with Mistyfur?" Scratchkit asked. "That's Buzzardpaw. He's Mistyfur's brother." Brightkit frowned.

"Why didn't he become a warrior too?" She asked.

"He got sick, so his apprentice ceremony was delayed and happened after Mistyfur's, so he still hasn't completed his training." Thunderkit explained. "Come on; let's head back to the nursery." Brightkit nodded her head and the three kits padded away.

**Page Break**

"Brightkit, you want to come play with us?" Mosskit was standing at the entrance of the nursery with hopeful yellow eyes. Behind her stood Spottedkit, who was jumping up and down excitedly. Brightkit nodded her head before turning back to her mother. Treepelt was busy grooming herself.

"Can I, Mama?" Brightkit asked. Treepelt paused and glanced down at Brightkit before purring slightly and nudging her towards Mosskit and Spottedkit.

"Sure." She mewed. Brightkit squealed and darted out of the nursery behind Mosskit and Spottedkit.

"What are we going to play?" Brightkit asked.

"Uh…" Spottedkit frowned in thought. "How about 'the hunter'?"

"Okay! How do you play?" Brightkit asked.

"You've got to find your prey and hunt it!" Mosskit mewed.

"Like this!" Spottedkit chimed in. She scanned the clearing until she rested her gaze on Scratchkit. She dropped low to the ground and crept forward slowly. Brightkit pricked her ears forward curiously as she watched Spottedkit stop only tail-lengths away from where Scratchkit stood. He was calling out orders to Thunderkit, who copied them with perfect accuracy. Then Spottedkit leapt into the air and landed squarely on the Scratchkit's back.

"Hey!" Scratchkit exclaimed, struggling to free himself from Spottedkit's grasp. The tortoiseshell she-cat laughed and beckoned for Mosskit to attack. The ginger tabby bounded over and leapt onto Thunderkit.

"This isn't fair!" Thunderkit wailed. "You both are bigger than us!"

"That's what makes it fun!" Spottedkit yowled.

"Help us, Brightkit!" Scratchkit pleaded, trying to throw Spottedkit off of him. Brightkit paused; Scratchkit and Thunderkit were her friends too. Should she help them?

"Go catch your prey, Brightkit!" Mosskit cried. Brightkit beamed and darted away.

"No, Brightkit!" Thunderkit yowled. Brightkit ignored their cries and giggled as she scanned the clearing. Her gaze finally rested on the black tom she had seen with Mistyfur the day before. _What was his name again?_ Brightkit frowned as she struggled to remember. _Oh, yeah! It was Buzzardpaw!_ Brightkit lowered herself to the ground just as Spottedkit had done before she crept forward slowly. She could hear Lightpelt and Rabbitfur chuckling at her not too far away, but she ignored it. She focused on nothing other than Buzzardpaw. He was pawing through the fresh-kill pile, trying to find a suitable piece of prey. Brightkit paused when she was only a mouse-length away before leaping into the air and landing on his tail. Buzzardpaw jumped and whirled around before his gaze rested on Brightkit batting at his tail.

"Hi, there." Buzzardpaw mewed warmly. Brightkit rolled around on the ground until she lay on her back and batted at his tail with her paws. Finally, her gaze met his. His green eyes were filled with amusement as he stared at her. "You're Treepelt's daughter, right?" He asked. Brightkit nodded her head, finding herself unable to speak. "I'm Buzzardpaw." He introduced himself.

"I'm Brightkit." She squeaked, rolling back over so she was sitting again. Buzzardpaw purred.

"I know; you're all Eaglehawk has been talking about." Buzzardpaw chuckled.

"You know my daddy?" Brightkit's eyes lit up and Buzzardpaw nodded his head, his green gaze growing soft.

"Yes. He's a great warrior."

"I'm going to be just like him one day." Brightkit puffed out her chest and Buzzardpaw laughed.

"I'm sure you will make a great warrior." He meowed solemnly. They were quiet for a moment before another voice interrupted the silence.

"Hey, Buzzardpaw! What are you doing with that kit?" Both of them jumped and turned to see a brown tabby tom padding in their direction. _It's that cat that put me in the hole!_ Brightkit realized. She flattened her ears against her head and whimpered slightly. Buzzardpaw looked torn as he glanced from the brown apprentice to Brightkit. "Are you thinking of going back to the nursery, Buzzard**_kit_**?" He added extra emphasis to the last part of Buzzardpaw's name. At this, Buzzardpaw narrowed his eyes and got to his paws.

"No." He mumbled. He glanced back at Brightkit apologetically before turning back to the other apprentice. "I was just telling her that the kits play over there." Brightkit felt her heart drop; Buzzardpaw wasn't nice. He was just like this cat!

"Hey, Owlpaw!" A voice called from behind them. Brightkit turned around to see Spottedkit marching over to them; her light green eyes were flashing with anger. The smug look in Owlpaw's eyes disappeared and was instead replaced by a look of terror. "Don't you have better things to do than mess around with kits?"

"I'm not messing around with her!" Owlpaw argued.

"Yeah, right." Spottedkit scoffed. She stopped directly in front of Owlpaw so their noses just barely touched. "If you mess with us again, I'll make sure to chase you straight into a fox den." For the briefest of moments, Owlpaw's eyes flashed in horror before narrowing again.

"Whatever." He grumbled. He turned away from them. "Come on, Buzzardpaw. Leaffall wanted you for a patrol." The black tom hesitated before following after Owlpaw reluctantly. Brightkit watched them leave before letting out a sigh.

"They're so mouse-brained." Spottedkit rolled her eyes. "Owlpaw especially; he's an arrogant fur ball."

"What about Buzzardpaw?" Brightkit asked curiously. Spottedkit blinked.

"Well, he's okay. He's Mistyfur's brother, but he got made an apprentice later 'cause he got really sick." Spottedkit paused. "He and Owlpaw are foster brothers so Owlpaw is really close to him and sometimes I think Buzzardpaw forgets he's his own cat! He follows Owlpaw around like he's his small pet! It's mouse-brained!" Spottedkit shook her head. "Come on; let's get back to playing. Thunderkit found a ball of moss we can toss around!"

"Okay!" Brightkit nodded her head excitedly. She pushed the thought of Buzzardpaw to the back of her head before racing after Spottedkit to where the rest of the kits stood.

"Buzzardpaw is such a mouse-brain." Scratchkit spat as they approached him. "He lets Owlpaw boss him around like he's some sort of leader."

"He didn't seem so bad." Brightkit mewed. Scratchkit narrowed his eyes but said nothing. _Buzzardpaw just needs to break away from Owlpaw and then he'll be one of the nicest cats in the Herd! I just know it!_ Brightkit thought, taking a seat.

"Let's play the game." Thunderkit meowed. He lifted the ball of moss and tossed it to Scratchkit. The brown tabby kit leapt to catch it but Mosskit was faster and intercepted the throw and batted it in Spottedkit's direction. She let out a shrill cry and leapt for it, hitting it with her paw and sending it flying in Brightkit's direction.

"Catch it, Brightkit!" Spottedkit yowled. Brightkit gathered her muscles beneath her and sprang into the air. She felt joy rise within her as her paw hit the ball and sent it flying back towards Mosskit.

"No fair!" Thunderkit cried. "Why can't Brightkit be on our team? She's closer to our age then to yours." He scowled and Spottedkit lifted her chin.

"Because we're all she-cats." She grinned triumphantly as Mosskit held the moss ball in her paws. "Throw it, Mosskit!" The ginger tabby beamed and threw it towards Spottedkit, but this time, Scratchkit intercepted the pass and hit it to Thunderkit. He leapt to meet the moss ball and batted it with his paw so it soared straight over Scratchkit's head and towards Brightkit.

"Oops." Thunderkit gaped as he watched the moss ball fly through the air.

"Get it, Brightkit! Get it!" Mosskit shrieked. Brightkit leapt in the air to meet the ball of moss and caught it in her jaw. She tumbled backwards and ran smack into a large black tom.

"Oof!" Brightkit glanced up at the large black tom. His amber eyes glinted angrily and he bent down close to Brightkit.

"Watch it!" He snarled. Brightkit's eyes widened and she scrambled away.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Spottedkit squeaked. The black tom turned to glare at her and she let out a little shriek before ducking behind Mosskit. The ginger tabby's eyes widened and she glanced at her paws. Scratchkit looked a bit uneasy as he beckoned Brightkit back over with his tail. Only Thunderkit stared at the black tom with awe in his eyes.

"Keep to the nursery!" The black tom spat before he padded away grumpily. Brightkit watched him leave, shaking slightly. _He's scary!_ She thought.

"What a fun-killer." Spottedkit grumbled. She took the ball of moss from Brightkit and pushed it between her two paws.

"Who was that?" Brightkit asked. She watched as he took a seat next a ginger colored she-cat. Her gaze was warm as she stared at the large black tom. He flexed his muscles before pressing his pelt close to hers. They began to share tongues.

"That was Darkheart." Scratchkit mewed. "He's not very friendly."

"Yeah, he's not too fond of kits." Mosskit added in.

"Or anyone, for that matter." Spottedkit wrinkled her nose.

"But he's a really brave warrior." Thunderkit beamed. "He's really strong and a great fighter! He was at the battle where Lonewhisker, PantherHerd's former deputy, died! I want to be just like him when I grow up!" He puffed out his chest.

"You're too weak." Spottedkit stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, Thunderkit." Mosskit chimed in; her yellow eyes were light with teasing.

"You're just jealous." Thunderkit huffed. "He's going to be my mentor."

"Yeah, right." Scratchkit huffed.

"Darkheart has better things to do with his time than train someone like **_you_**." Spottedkit smirked. Thunderkit's eyes narrowed and he hissed in their direction before stalking off to the nursery.

"His name sounds scary." Brightkit whimpered, shrinking away. Scratchkit purred.

"He's not that bad; he is a great warrior, and he's super strong!" Scratchkit smiled. "So you don't have to worry, Brightkit." She glanced up at him and blinked before turning away and staring at Darkheart again. The black tom met her gaze with narrowed amber eyes. Brightkit shuddered.

_Scratchkit's wrong._ She thought. _Darkheart is really scary and I know it. _

"Brightkit! Your mother wants you back in the nursery!" Lightpelt called. Brightkit tore her gaze away from Darkheart and padded back to the nursery wordlessly. As she passed by the golden yellow she-cat and took a seat next to Treepelt, Brightkit could feel Darkheart's cold amber gaze following her inside.


	5. Chapter 3

"Shhh…! Quiet! Or else they'll hear us!"

"Quit moving! You're making too much noise!"

"Owwwwww! You're stepping on my tail, Spottedkit!"

"Well it's your fault for putting your tail there."

"YOU stepped on it!"

"Ah! Guys! Quit shoving each other or else we're all gonna-"

In a tangle of fur, claws and tails, out of the bracken hidden beside the camp entrance tumbled out four kits. Spottedkit shoved Thunderkit aside so she could get to her paws, licking at her ruffled fur with a gentle rasp of her tiny tongue before glaring at the golden tom.

"I blame Thunderkit for complaining." She hissed.

A shadow fell across all four of their forms. They looked up in surprise at a cat; a large light brown tom glared down at them. He had the most unusual orange eyes that stared penetratingly down at all four of them. Brightkit felt uncomfortable under his gaze and quietly moved behind Scratchkit. That's when she caught sight of his claws. They were long and hooked, unusually large and long and Brightkit's breath left her upon seeing them. _So scary… _She cried out in her mind.

"Having fun?" He growled.

"Ah, sorry Dirtclaw…" Scratchkit apologized, lowering his head to the warrior. Dirtclaw snorted before turning away where a calico with amber eyes intercepted him. She gently nosed his ear, twitching her own one black ear at him affectionately before training her gaze on the four kits. "Let them have their fun, Dirtclaw. They're only kits once."

He huffed in response. "Hmph, if I ever have the most annoying kit in the Herd as my son, I think I would go crazy." The calico shouldered him playfully before they padded through the camp entrance and outside of camp. Brightkit shook slightly from the encounter. _What a scary cat…_ she couldn't help but think. She finally turned to Spottedkit, Thunderkit and Scratchkit.

"What now?" She asked.

"Well eavesdropping on the warriors doesn't seem to be working because _someone _was being too loud." Spottedkit turned to glare at Thunderkit who drew up on his hind paws in anger.

"It was your fault! You stepped on my tail and shoved me out of the hiding spot!"

"Me!? You were the one who shoved against me and pushed yourself out of the nest!"

"Ugh." Scratchkit groaned as the two kits began to bicker even more so then before. He moved towards Brightkit, whispering into her ear, "Let's go somewhere else."

Brightkit eagerly nodded, slinking away from Thunderkit and Spottedkit with Scratchkit. They headed back towards the center of the clearing. The clearing was empty except for Lightpelt, who was basking in the glow of the sun, her belly rising and falling as she enjoyed the warmth. Most of the warriors had exited the camp already that day, Brightkit and the others had seen them go before being spotted.

"Who was that cat that caught us hiding? The calico said his name was… Dirtclaw?" Brightkit asked Scratchkit. Scratchkit looked at her in confusion.

"Didn't he come visit you at all?" Brightkit shook her head and Scratchkit looked bewildered.

"That's Dirtclaw. He's Eaglehawk's brother, um, your uncle."

"Him?!" Brightkit couldn't help but squeak. "My uncle!?"

Scratchkit inclined his head to Brightkit. "Do you remember my uncle Thistlerain?"

She nodded. "The tortoiseshell? Yeah, he visits, like, every day."

"Well, he's like Thistlerain… only your uncle and not mine."

Brightkit tried to see the resemblance, but she could find none. Thistlerain was like sunshine. He was warm and funny and every kit adored him like an uncle of they're own. Dirtclaw… he was mean and angry and scary and… and…

"But he's nothing like Thistlerain! He's nothing like Eaglehawk either! I don't want such a scary cat as my uncle!" Brightkit felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to have a warm family like Scratchkit.

Scratchkit opened his mouth to say something when his attention was drawn elsewhere. Then suddenly, his ears perked and he called out with excitement, "Hey look!" He halted Brightkit's movements as he pointed with his tail towards a den next to a log. Two cats appeared from the den, one a brown tom with dark green eyes and the other a smaller, dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes. "It's Talonclaw and Mousetail, the elders!"

"Elders?" Brightkit looked at Scratchkit in confusion and he nodded.

"Yeah, they used to be warriors but now they're too old. They have lots of cool stories! Want to go listen to one?" Brightkit nodded eagerly and Scratchkit excitedly led the way over.

They approached the two elders slowly. The brown tom, Scratchkit had called him Talonclaw; lay sprawled on his side, his eyes trained on the sky with interest. The dusky brown she-cat, Mousetail, was nibbling furiously at something on the side of her leg. With great irritation, she came up from her nibbling with a groan and turned to glare at her companion.

"Don't just sit there. Help me with this."

Talonclaw turned his gaze to his friend, yawning. He had a lazy look in his eyes. "And what is it you wish me to help you with?"

"The fleas, mouse-brain!" Mousetail hissed angrily. She uncomfortably shifted in her seat, tail lashing from side to side. "There's an itch up my leg and one down my spine where I can't reach it. It's driving me insane."

"I see… so that's why you've been yowling in the night."

"Put a rock in it, flea-bag."

Talonclaw stretched lazily and rolled to his paws so he was crouching. He moved his head as though cracking the muscles of his neck. "Try to quiet down a bit, Mousetail. We have visitors." Talonclaw had not once made a move towards the kits nor looked in their direction but somehow he had known they had approached. Brightkit was astonished by his keen senses for such a retired warrior.

Finally Mousetail, who was still irritated, and Brightkit could tell by the incessant flick of her ears, turned her head towards the kits. With a harrumph, she plopped down into a more comfortable seating arrangement.

Talonclaw too turned his attention to Scratchkit and Brightkit's arrival and with a smile he murmured, "Hello little ones."

"Hello Talonclaw!" Scratchkit piped up. He moved Brightkit forward slightly with a touch of his tail. "This is Brightkit, Treepelt's daughter."

"Ah yes, I remember when she was born." He nodded and turned to face Brightkit, his dark green eyes were warm. "You have grown stronger, young one."

"Ah, thank you!" Brightkit mewed happily. Talonclaw seemed to be quite gentle. Brightkit turned to Mousetail and the older she-cat glared angrily back at her. Mousetail, on the other hand, was not so gentle, nor so kind.

"What are you here to bother us about?" She snapped and Brightkit moved instinctively behind Scratchkit once more. Scratchkit shuffled his paws across the dirt.

"We wanted to hear one of your stories…" He whispered lowly.

"Speak up, kit." Mousetail snapped, her loud response startled the two of them and both shrank away from her cold stare.

"Mousetail quit being such a grump." Talonclaw stared at his companion coolly. He turned to the kits, smiling. "Ignore her. I will gladly tell you all a story. Is there one in particular you wish to hear?"

"What about the story about the fire?" Scratchkit immediately jumped up. Brightkit turned to stare fixedly at him, curious. _A fire? There was a fire? What happened? _

Mousetail rolled her eyes and groaned loudly, making Talonclaw sigh and turn to face her as she spoke. "Not that story again. All they ever want to hear about is that mouse-dunged fire."

"I'm sure young Brightkit has never heard the tale before." Talonclaw nodded towards Brightkit and she eagerly shook her head in reply. She wanted to know about this fire too.

"Well I have a story for you, kits." Mousetail said, launching into a tale completely ignoring Talonclaw. "It revolves around your father," She pointed her tail to Brightkit and she started. _Eaglehawk? _She thought immediately and smiled slightly.

"When he was a young apprentice, he and his brother went around the camp like bees; they could never leave anyone alone they had to be a part of every little thing." Mousetail flicked her tail irritably. "Kind of like some kits I know of. In the end they went to bother ole Mousetail and I gave them a thrashing for doing so. In the end, Eaglehawk came out with a better understanding." Mousetail suddenly got very close to Brightkit and Scratchkit, so their noses were almost touching. "Don't bother Mousetail. Period." She bared her teeth, "Got it?"

Scratchkit and Brightkit could only nod.

"…that was a terrible story." Talonclaw spoke up, shaking his head. "And besides, as I remember it, you didn't thrash Eaglehawk and Dirtclaw, they knocked over all of your rebuilding so you chased them into the woods where they tricked you into falling into the river…"

"Lies!" Mousetail snapped, glaring at Talonclaw.

Talonclaw turned to Brightkit and Scratchkit; his eyes alight with amusement as he ignored Mousetail's snipping comments and lashing tongue. "And the moral of the story, don't play tricks on Mousetail or she'll make up horrible stories about you."

Scratchkit and Brightkit couldn't help but chuckle along with Talonclaw as Mousetail raged beside him.

"What are you doing to mom, Talonclaw?" A familiar voice called. Brightkit felt her heart leap as she turned to face her father, Eaglehawk, standing behind her along with Dirtclaw. Startled by their sudden appearance, more so by Dirtclaw's, Brightkit shrank away from the cold stare he gave the kits which then flickered towards the elders. _How scary…_ Brightkit thought with dismay. _I don't want him as my uncle. _

"Well if it isn't the story's main characters." Talonclaw purred upon their arrival. Mousetail, fur on end, was still growling at Talonclaw but he seemed completely oblivious to that fact.

Eaglehawk wrapped his tail around Brightkit and she snuggled up against his fur, feeling content in his embrace. Scratchkit stood beside her; his eyes were alight with excitement. Dirtclaw took a step forward, a strange sound coming from his chest… was it a… purr? He was purring lowly but his face still looked grim, as far as Brightkit could tell.

"Calm down, mom." He brushed his tail down Mousetail's sides to calm her and she slowly relaxed. "Here, you should go relax."

"All this pent up fury has made me tired." Mousetail complained as Dirtclaw led her back into the den. Brightkit was surprised by Dirtclaw's sudden gentleness. She was struck utterly speechless.

"I guess I should go too." Talonclaw admitted, following after them. Eaglehawk laughed as they left and Dirtclaw reappeared soon after, whiskers twitching.

"I'm pretty sure they were both wrong. If I am recalling correctly, we destroyed the entire side of the Warriors den and were scolded so severely for it we had to stand in the river for a whole day." Eaglehawk said, chuckling. Dirtclaw, a strange expression on his face, Brightkit believed it to be a smile, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I remember having a cold for moons after that."

"Good times…"

Dirtclaw looked surprised. "Hardly!" And then the two brothers burst into laughter. Brightkit and Scratchkit were astonished by the closeness of the two. Brightkit especially, due to the fact that she had no siblings, seeing this closeness was like watching Mosskit and Spottedkit or Scratchkit and Thunderkit playing together… only after years of living with one another.

Dirtclaw too didn't seem as scary a character as he had earlier. She had been frightened about having an uncle so mean unlike Scratchkit and Thunderkit's uncle, Thistlerain. But she could see now that Dirtclaw was in fact a good cat, if a bit gruff. _Not so bad as I thought…? _She hoped.

With eagerness, Brightkit, wholly excited and unable to contain her self, raced for Dirtclaw and tackled the tom, pressing her body against his fur. "I'm glad you're my uncle!" She gasped. Dirtclaw, embarrassed, awkwardly patted her head with his tail.

"Uh… right…" He murmured, "You can let go now." Brightkit snuggled even deeper into his fur and Dirtclaw sighed, defeated, as Eaglehawk chuckled.

_A family… a family is warm… _Brightkit thought happily. _Treepelt, Eaglehawk, everyone… so warm… _

**Page Break**

Brightkit found herself hiding in the bushes again the next day along with Thunderkit, Spottedkit and Scratchkit once more.

"We're seriously doing this again?" Scratchkit mumbled. His voice held a hint of annoyance in it.

Thunderkit shushed his brother. "Quiet! Or we'll get caught again!"

Scratchkit rolled his eyes. "It was Spottedkit and Thunderkit's fault last time." Thunderkit shushed him again. There was a moment of silence surrounding them as they watched, but there was no activity. The sun had already set and most of the warriors were sleeping by this point.

"We came too late. Everyone's already gone." Scratchkit murmured. "Why are we even here?"

"Quiet!" Spottedkit chirped suddenly. "Someone's coming!"

The huddled kits grew quiet at the appearance of a cream colored tom with white stripes. He appeared from the camp entrance and was soon followed by a familiar ginger cat. Brightkit's eyes widened as she saw Mosskit appear, yellow eyes alight with excitement as she trotted after the cream colored tom.

"It's Mosskit and Burrowfur!" Thunderkit gasped, turning to eye Spottedkit. "What's up with that?"

Spottedkit purred, seemingly unperturbed, "Mosskit and Papa always go out together really late in the afternoon to see the sunset. He takes me out really early in the morning to see the sunrise." Her eyes became very warm and Brightkit couldn't help but envy her.

Brightkit turned her attention back to Mosskit and Burrowfur. The two were chatting together happily. Mosskit was trailing after him; her eyes were so wide and bright. Brightkit had never seen such an expression in Mosskit's eyes before. Mosskit had always seemed more docile, especially when compared to her sister. To see her so animated was strange.

"They were out most of today together. I saw him this morning." Spottedkit went on, putting her head on her paws in almost a daze. "They are really close…" She yawned and stretched. "It's getting late. I'm tired." She emerged then from the bushes and called out to the two cats. "Papa! Mosskit!" At her voice, they turned to her.

"Spottedkit, what are you doing there? Come along." Burrowfur purred. Spottedkit scampered over to her father and brushed up against his side. He chuckled and drew his tail, bringing her close against his side affectionately. She looked up at him happily and Mosskit, smiling tenderly at her sister, padded behind them. They soon disappeared into the Nursery.

"Spottedkit is right," Scratchkit yawned too and nudged Thunderkit, who had begun to doze off. "Let's go back into the Nursery." They soon made their way out of the hiding spot and began to head to the Nursery.

Brightkit started after them before something strange caught her eye. A bright white light shimmered passed her vision and she went to follow it with her eyes. It seemed to trail towards a den in the corner of the camp. Brightkit had never been there before. She vaguely remembered Scratchkit pointing it out to her at one point. It was next to the large rock face and the bracken covered den underneath the rock where Flamesun had stood to give Mistyfur her warrior name. She had seen cats going to and from every day with fresh kill sometimes. She wondered what could be inside.

Curiosity overwhelming, Brightkit made her way after the white light that shimmered a path towards the den. She followed it behind the den towards the outer barrier of rock walls that covered and protected the camp. There was a gap where a tree stood but was large enough for a cat to squeeze through. Following the white light, which seemed almost like a firefly, Brightkit slipped through the small opening between the rock and the tree and made it outside of the camp. The white light soon ascended into the sky and disappeared from view but Brightkit was startled by the star that twinkled down at her. It was large and bright and the only light in the sky at that moment. Captivated, Brightkit sat and watched in awe as several more stars began to appear in the sky until the sky was lit up with tiny white light.

"Brightkit…" A voice whispered and she turned, with surprise, to a cat sitting beside her. A large tom with orange fur stared down at her and Brightkit jumped back away from him. It was her leader, Flamesun. She would recognize his flame colored fur from anywhere. After seeing him standing on the rock that day when Mistyfur became a warrior… it was awe inspiring now to be sitting next to such a cat.

"F-Flamesun," She gasped and dipped her head immediately. She was beyond nervous. How does one react when with a leader? She knew the others respected him greatly. Should she lie completely onto the ground?

A chuckle made her look up and meet into Flamesun's blue eyes. "I haven't been mistaken for my father in moons." He laughed and Brightkit looked at him in confusion before she suddenly realized something. She could see right through this cat. His fur was flaming but shimmered in and out of focus. It was like he wasn't really there.

Frightened, Brightkit took another step back. "W-who are you?"

He laughed again and looked back up at the stars. "Pretty, aren't they?"

Brightkit cautiously followed his gaze back to the stars and then back to him. "…yes."

He sighed and closed his eyes, and then he began to speak. "My name is Razorclaw. I was once a LionHerd warrior."

"Are you like Chillkit?" She asked immediately, remembering the talk between herself, Mosskit and Spottedkit some time before. Razorclaw's eyes opened to stare at Brightkit. His expression held confusion before recognition softened his features. "Right, you're still young. Very young." He laughed. "Yes, I am like Chillkit. We are ancestors of yours, living in the sun's rays. I come from SunHerd. That is the place where we go when we die."

"SunHerd…" Brightkit whispered the name.

Razorclaw knelt so he was level with Brightkit. He touched his tail tip to her nose. "It's important to listen to me here, Brightkit. I'm going to show you something. Close your eyes." Brightkit obeyed, slowly her eyes shut and a bright force entered her body. Struck with shock and feeling tingly, Brightkit gasped and instantly her eyes flew open. Standing before her were two cats, identical in features. Both she-cats with brown fur and golden flecks dotted their pelts. They were beautiful, one with blue eyes and the other green.

"Welcome Brightkit." They breathed and Brightkit was then conscious of Razorclaw sitting beside her once more. He chuckled upon seeing the two she-cats. "Mother," He dipped his head to the blue-eyed she-cat before turning his gaze to the green-eyed one, "Sister."

Brightkit was struck with awe upon her surroundings. They were seated in a place covered in white fluffy clouds, the things that fly across the sky during the day. She had learned that from Eaglehawk. What they were actually sitting on was a tree stump, it seemed. Brightkit had seen many in the forest from inside the camp's walls. It was, however, a larger surface then anything she had seen before.

The beautiful green-eyed she-cat came towards Brightkit and ran her tail down Brightkit's sides. "Do not fear, little one." She purred. "My name is Flowerheart." She licked the top of Brightkit's head as if to comfort the little kit. "Do not feel overwhelmed."

The blue-eyed she-cat moved forwards next. Her eyes were soft and filled with love as she looked down at Brightkit, "She is so beautiful…" She whispered softly and Flowerheart tightened her hold on Brightkit. Brightkit didn't know why but Flowerheart glared at the blue-eyed look-alike.

"Mother, please. Compose yourself." As though lifted from a trance, the blue-eyed she-cat's eyes settled and, though still soft with longing, she spoke in a clear and strong voice.

"I am Windswept." She turned to her children, "It's important that you understand something Brightkit. Listen strongly and remember this."

Brightkit could not speak. Flowerheart's warmth left her and Razorclaw too took a seat beside his mother. They really did all look alike, standing there. Mother and daughter two complete copies of the other, besides the difference in eye color. Razorclaw was the spitting image of Brightkit's leader but held the same cool, blue gaze of his mother and the soft features of her face.

Their voices were even identical as they spoke as one, "The clouds shall cover up the sun. A battle unwanted shall be fought and the light shall shine down upon the one with brightness in her eyes."

Brightkit could barely understand anything they were saying. She stared back at them with utter confusion and they exchanged glances, having expected as much.

"I knew it was too soon." Razorclaw grumbled.

Flowerheart drooped a tail over her brother's shoulders, "It'll be fine. We can remind her."

"They are growing stronger as we speak." Windswept spoke solemnly to her children. "She needs to know now."

"She can barely understand us as it is," Razorclaw shot back, fur bristling slightly. "We don't have a lot of time, I know. But she's barely old enough to understand the culture around her let alone something as trivial as this."

"You forget, son, she is old enough to understand."

"Be silent, Windswept." Flowerheart flicked her tail in front of her mother forcibly. "This was your decision remember. Don't jeopardize it." She glared at her mother and Brightkit, startled and confused, shivered by her self as she watched the bickering family. Eventually Windswept sighed and nodded her head, eyes closed and face sad.

"I know. I'll finish this."

Flowerheart, seeming to be satisfied, nodded and, as though she were only a mist in the air, disappeared in front of Brightkit's eyes. Razorclaw soon followed his sister, materializing away just as she had done. Now Windswept and Brightkit were alone, and Brightkit didn't know why her head hurt so much.

"Be still young one." Windswept gently brushed her tail across Brightkit's forehead and Brightkit felt soothed by her touch. "We have only one last thing for you to see."

Just like when Razorclaw had whisked her to this place, Brightkit's eyes closed and a tingling sensation went through her body. Her eyes were forced open again, and she found herself standing in a place unfamiliar to her… and dark. The trees were similar to the ones she had seen from inside the camp, but the place was scary and dark. There was a dark river, quiet but lapping silently in the night as it moved. Brightkit could hear the sound of the water sliding against stones. She turned her gaze and gasped with shock. Black rocks cut through the shadowed sky, jagged and piercing the air and Brightkit wanted to crawl away and hide.

Something warm pressed against her side. Windswept was with her, her tail wrapped tightly around Brightkit, almost as if protecting her. She felt content in that embrace. She was happy Windswept was there.

"Listen," she whispered and Brightkit strained her ears to hear. Voices suddenly rose from around her and the appearance of two cats spooked her. They were both black toms. Brightkit could not make out much in the dark. One was leaner and faced her; she could see the green of his eyes. The other was broader but she could see nothing else but his large back. Their voices were muffled and she could catch nothing from what they were saying but by the lashing of the broad shouldered cat's tail, it was nothing good. Then as suddenly as they had come, they parted.

Brightkit shivered as she realized the broad shouldered cat was heading her way. Frightened, she squirmed to move but Windswept's hold around her was strong. "Stay and wait. He will not see you." She whispered quietly into her ear.

He soon was upon them and Brightkit finally caught a glimpse of his face. She started with surprise and fear. She knew this cat.

"Be wary Brightkit," Windswept whispered. "For some are not as they seem."

"Brightkit?" Brightkit startled awake. She was lying outside the back of the camp where she had stared at the stars before meeting Razorclaw. She had fallen asleep. _It had all been a dream? _She thought with confusion. She turned her eyes to who had spoken and gasped at the flame colored tom sitting beside her.

"Razorclaw!" She gasped. "You are real!" The flame colored tom flinched beside her and his face drew closer to hers. She blinked as she stared into green eyes.

"How do you know that name?" He asked. His voice was rough and different from Razorclaw. It was low and shivered with stress, but she had heard it once before, loud and clear as he called to his Herd.

"F-Flamesun!" She gasped, immediately falling to the ground and lying completely onto the forest floor, legs sprawled out.

There was silence before he spoke again, "What are you doing?" He asked and Brightkit raised her head. No longer was the glimmer of need in his gaze but instead his eyes held amusement and Brightkit scrambled to her paws, feeling her ears flushing with embarrassment.

"Bowing…" she whispered.

"I have never been bowed to in such a way before." He purred and he got to his paws, shaking his head as if to clear it. He turned back to look down at her. "Come along. You should be in the Nursery with your mother."

"Okay…" She nodded and followed after her leader into the camp. Flamesun gently nosed open the ferns to the Nursery, letting Brightkit slip her way through. She turned to him, feeling sleepy again. "Thank you." She whispered. She looked up into his eyes through her hazy, sleepy fog and noticed the intense look he gave her. But as soon as she saw it, the look was gone and replaced with an unemotional one.

"Of course." He said, before ducking and walking away. Brightkit yawned and found her way over to Treepelt's side. She curled herself against her mother's belly. She wondered how long she had been away. _Did Treepelt notice? I'm sorry Mom. _She thought as she fell asleep.

**Page Break**

When she was shaken awake, Brightkit knew she hadn't had enough time to sleep. "Hurry Brightkit! Hurry! It's today!" Thunderkit excited pressed his tiny paws against Brightkit's belly. She blinked, staring down at him. She felt so heavy.

"What?" She asked, sleepily.

Riverfoot nosed Thunderkit gently, pushing him away from Brightkit, "If she's tired she doesn't have to come Thunderkit. Don't bother her."

Thunderkit pouted, "But Mosskit and Spottedkit really wanted her to be there when they became apprentices." Brightkit's eyes flew open and suddenly she was very much awake.

"That's today!?" She gasped and she was streaking through the Nursery and out of the den before Thunderkit or Riverfoot could blink. The camp was in fact filled with the bodies of all the warriors present. Brightkit spotted her mother among them, having left the Nursery ahead of her. _She didn't wake me. _Brightkit thought sadly, but then perked up. _She probably noticed how tired I was last night, especially after coming in so late. She wanted me to sleep in. _

"Brightkit!" Brightkit's eyes found Mistyfur beckoning to her. The silver she-cat was sitting next to Lightpelt, Owlpaw and Buzzardpaw. She eagerly took a seat beside the newest LionHerd warrior.

"How are you!?" She asked, smiling. Brightkit smiled back, catching glances from Owlpaw and Buzzardpaw sitting on Mistyfur's other side. Owlpaw's gaze was sharp while Buzzardpaw's a little calmer. Owlpaw leaned towards the black apprentice.

"Can you believe it? Spottedkit's going to be joining us in the den soon. Mousedung, I'll never be able to sleep properly anymore."

Buzzardpaw nudged Owlpaw with his shoulder and whispered something Brightkit couldn't catch before the two laughed. Lightpelt yawned from behind Brightkit.

"The Nursery will become a little bit roomier with Rabbitfur gone." She sighed before looking at her belly. "Until you all are born," She whispered lovingly.

"What do you mean?" Brightkit asked the golden she-cat. Lightpelt looked up and met Brightkit's gaze.

"Oh, yes, when Spottedkit and Mosskit gain their names they will be living in the apprentices den. Rabbitfur will return to the Warriors den as well."

Brightkit felt a feeling of loneliness enter her belly. "I won't see them anymore when I go to sleep?"

Lightpelt looked at Brightkit kindly. "It'll be okay, Brightkit. When you become an apprentice you will join them again in the apprentices den. It won't be long for you now either." Brightkit brightened up at that thought. She couldn't wait to be an apprentice.

"Shhh, look! There's Flamesun!" Mistyfur gasped with excitement. Brightkit and the others grew silent as all gazes moved to their leader. He stood at the edge of the Great Rock. His gaze was just as unreadable as ever.

At that moment, Brightkit caught sight of Mosskit and Spottedkit sitting beside their mother. Rabbitfur was beaming proudly, but not as proudly as Spottedkit. Spottedkit's grin was large and her fur as sleek and slim as ever, the dapples of her tortoiseshell fur glowed in the sunlight. Her green eyes were like tiny gems, accented by the pure white fur rimming them. Mosskit beside her sister was just as delicately groomed, her ginger fur looked almost like Flamesun's flame colored pelt but a glittering yellow flame. The white of her paws and white on the tip of her tail were like little drops of clouds in the sky. Her expression was more relaxed then her sibling's but her yellow eyes were glowing.

Flamesun's voice drew Brightkit's attention back to her leader. "We are all gathered here today to announce the sixth moon of two young cats. Mosskit and Spottedkit please step forwards." Spottedkit raced to her place below the Great Rock, her paws flying. Mosskit followed more slowly but the twitch of her whiskers betrayed her excitement. Flamesun moved his head towards Rabbitfur and Burrowfur, who were seated together. "Let us all have a moment of silence to remember young Chillkit, who would be standing up here with his sisters."

Brightkit watched Rabbitfur close her eyes and press her nose against Burrowfur's chest. The cream colored tom wrapped his tail around his mate, closing his eyes and pressing his nose against her ear. Mosskit and Spottedkit lowered their heads as well in silence. Brightkit noticed a single tear slide down Spottedkit's face.

Flamesun opened his eyes and then looked down on the two kits. "From this moment onwards, until they have earned their warrior names, SunHerd honors them with the names Mosspaw and Spottedpaw."

Brightkit saw Spottedpaw's shoulders quiver and she smirked. Mosspaw kept her body still and eyes on Flamesun.

Flamesun moved his gaze to sweep across the crowd before it landed on a figure. "Dirtclaw," Brightkit started as she heard his name called. The brown tom padded to the front of the crowd, his orange eyes blazing. Brightkit eyed him happily. "You are a strong and dedicated cat, not afraid to make your opinions known. You will fit Spottedpaw's charisma better then any other cat here. As of today you will be Spottedpaw's mentor. Teach her all of what you know."

Dirtclaw lowered his head to Spottedpaw's and the little tortoiseshell thrust her nose against his, almost too harshly. With a huff, Dirtclaw pulled back slightly and Spottedpaw apologetically touched his nose again but much more softly this time. A cheer rose up from the cats and Dirtclaw and Spottedpaw moved aside. Mosspaw was now alone underneath the rock. Her gaze lowered to sweep the crowd, as though she were trying to find her future mentor among the assembled cats. Brightkit tried to catch her gaze but was unable to.

Flamesun too scanned the crowd before his eyes focused on a cat near her. Brightkit started, wondering if he meant to choose Mistyfur. She was about to turn to congratulate the silver she-cat when he spoke the cat's name, "Darkheart." Brightkit froze as she saw Mistyfur lean away from her. Then a black cat pushed their way through, brushing right up against Brightkit. Brightkit stumbled out of his way, gazing up into his amber eyes as the broad shouldered black tom padded to the center of the clearing. Brightkit saw Mosspaw's eyes widen before they cleared and she moved to stare up at Darkheart quietly. Brightkit heard Thunderkit's voice from somewhere nearby.

"You can't be serious… _she _gets to be Darkheart's apprentice!?" A shushing from Riverfoot quieted him.

"Darkheart, you were a fine mentor to Runningstream, training him into the warrior he is today. You are a talented fighter and a strong warrior and I wish you to pass on all your skills to Mosspaw."

"Of course, Flamesun." Darkheart purred, turning to Mosspaw. Brightkit could not see his gaze from where she sat but she saw him lower his nose to Mosspaw's. The ginger apprentice rose to touch her nose to his in greeting and he murmured something to her which caused her to purr in response. Brightkit's eyes widened as she saw the determined look on Mosspaw's eyes and then, when cheers erupted from everyone and Darkheart moved with Mosspaw out of the clearing, Brightkit caught his eyes as well. They were dark and hungry and Brightkit struggled to keep her mind straight. For these were the same amber eyes she had seen in her dream. Darkheart was the cat she had seen in her dream.

* * *

**Yo! Mosspool again. Thanks for sticking with us so far xD The Rewrite is so much better than the original version we wrote. I still laugh every time I read it. It's just so BAD. xD If you would like an update on what chapters we are currently working on, you can check out the Profile page. We will try to update consistently. **

**Next Chapter Brightkit will tour the camp and the rest of the characters in LionHerd will be introduced. They all have unique personalities and honestly, I love them all. **

**3 It's been six years. Gosh I feel old. **

**Comments/Constructive Criticism are welcome. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Spottedpath again! :) Chapter 4 explores the camp in more depth and we get to meet the rest of Brightkit's Herdmates. Some tensions begin to rise in this chapter that will later be played out in more depth as the story progresses.. Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Brightkit!" Scratchkit exclaimed, beckoning the young she-cat over. "There are so many cats to meet in such little time!"

"Okay!" Brightkit let out a squeal of excitement. She couldn't wait to meet all the Herd's warriors! She knew there had to be more that existed beyond her mother and the other queens plus the few cats she had already met. She shot after Scratchkit and pranced at his side as he led her to a neat little den. It was sort of like a cave with a small waterfall trickling into it. As Scratchkit led Brightkit inside, she noticed a few mossy nests lay out throughout the den and the floor was warm and soft. _Sand…_ Brightkit beamed at having instantly recognized the texture beneath her paws. In the back of the den, the small waterfall trickled into a nice pool.

"This is the medicine cat den." Scratchkit explained, turning to face Brightkit. "Those nests are for Goldenwing herself and for the sick and injured if they're ordered to stay here overnight. Your mother stayed here when she had you!"

"Really?" Brightkit blinked in awe.

"Yeah. She allowed no one to come in to visit for a whole quarter moon! Then she came out with you." Scratchkit smiled. "It was scary; we all thought something bad happened!"

"Wow!" Brightkit felt her heart's pace quicken. To think she possibly could have been so near death…she shuddered. _Thank SunHerd I'm still here!_

"Yeah." Scratchkit flicked his tail in the direction of the pool of water. "That pool back there is for cats to get water; rather than walking out to the nearest stream there's a fresh bit back here."

"That's so cool." Brightkit mewed.

"And that crack in the wall over there is where Goldenwing keeps her herbs." Scratchkit explained. "She uses all sorts of leaves, seeds, and flowers to heal us! I have no clue what she uses but I know it works well!"

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah. One time, Thunderkit and I ate a bad mouse and we had to come get herbs for bellyaches. They didn't taste so bad." Scratchkit beamed.

"Didn't you say that medicine cats also interpret signs from SunHerd?" Brightkit asked, tilting her head to the side. _Maybe Goldenwing will know what my dream meant… or maybe it just means nothing._ Brightkit wrote off her thoughts as the second option as Scratchkit opened his mouth to answer her, but another voice beat him to it.

"Yes, I do." Brightkit and Scratchkit whirled around to see a beautiful golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes padding over to them. Her gaze was warm as she looked on at the two young kits. "You must be Brightkit; it's so wonderful to finally meet you."

"Hi." Brightkit squeaked. "Are you Goldenwing?" The golden she-cat purred and nodded her head.

"Yes, I am." She answered. "What brings you two here?"

"I'm giving Brightkit a tour of camp!" Scratchkit puffed out his chest. "All by myself!"

"Well done, Scratchkit." Goldenwing chuckled. "When you get the chance, can you have Lightpelt come by my den later? I need to check up on her and make sure everything is all right."

"Sure!" Scratchkit exclaimed. Then he turned to Brightkit. "Lightpelt is also her sister." He whispered.

"Wow!" Brightkit's voice filled with wonder and Goldenwing laughed.

"She and Quailtail shall make wonderful parents." Goldenwing meowed. "I can tell there will be lots of kits as well; have you two noticed how swollen her belly has gotten?"

"Oh yeah!" Brightkit exclaimed. Scratchkit let out an annoyed sigh.

"Boring." He muttered under his breath. "Come on, Brightkit; we can go to the elders' den next."

"But I already met Mousetail and Talonclaw." Brightkit protested; she really wanted to go visit the warriors! Scratchkit chuckled.

"The elders tell really great stories; we'll go there and then I'll show you the apprentices' den and then we shall go see the warriors and then meet Rufflefur and Flamesun formally." Scratchkit decided.

"Sounds like you two have a busy day ahead." Goldenwing mewed. "I'd best be on my way anyhow; it's the half-moon tonight and I will need to be at the Moon Rock by dusk." She started to pad back to her herb storage.

"What's the Moon Rock?" Brightkit asked curiously.

"It's where all medicine cats and leaders share tongues with SunHerd." Goldenwing replied. "Every half-moon is when the medicine cats from all Herds meet. This will be Whitewing's first meeting as a full medicine cat."

"Whitewing is the PantherHerd medicine cat." Scratchkit added in quickly. "Her mentor died not too long ago."

"Yes; they didn't come to the last meeting because Redscar was so gravely ill." Goldenwing's eyes clouded with sadness. "Now that he is dead, Whitewing is on her own."

"Wow." It seemed to be the only word Brightkit could think of now. Goldenwing chuckled.

"Yes, but I think Whitewing is more than capable of handling things herself. She is a skilled medicine cat and has been training for moons." Goldenwing sighed. "What will be strange, though, is not to have Petalthroat around."

"Ooh, I know her too!" Scratchkit beamed as he turned back to Brightkit. "She was the former TigerHerd medicine cat apprentice but she left! Her mentor was Tinymoon and he's super old!"

"Scratchkit…" Goldenwing's voice grew stern. "That's no way to talk about the elderly." Scratchkit's head drooped and he sighed.

"Yes, Goldenwing." He mewed meekly. Then he brightened up. "Alright, Brightkit, we should leave now!" Brightkit nodded her head before dipping it at Goldenwing.

"It was nice to meet you." She mewed.

"As it was to meet you." Goldenwing's eyes were filled with adoration but there was another emotion her blue gaze held that Brightkit couldn't read…

"To the elders' den!" Scratchkit yowled. Brightkit let out her own excited cry of joy before bounding after Scratchkit. They raced over to where Mousetail and Talonclaw sat outside their den chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"I swear leaf-bare arrives quicker nowadays." Mousetail complained.

"Mhm." Talonclaw agreed. "This leaf-fall is unusually cool."

"Hi, there!" Scratchkit exclaimed.

"Hi!" Brightkit mewed. Talonclaw and Mousetail purred as they welcomed the two young kits.

"Why hello, there." Talonclaw greeted. "What brings you two here today?"

"We wanted to hear a story!" Scratchkit replied.

"Please!" Brightkit added in quickly, knowing Mousetail would have their whiskers off for demanding a story without saying 'please'. Mousetail nodded her head curtly, seeming to appreciate Brightkit's manners.

"A story is all we are good for." She mumbled. Talonclaw purred.

"We would love to tell you a story." He meowed, casting a glare in Mousetail's direction. "What would you like to hear about?"

"The treehunters!" Scratchkit mewed, eyes growing round with fascination.

"Treehunters?" Brightkit echoed, tilting her head to the side. What were treehunters?

"Ah, that's right. Young Brightkit doesn't know of those dastardly beings." Talonclaw blinked before settling down comfortably in his spot. "Well, then; let's begin."

"Okay!" Brightkit lie down next to Scratchkit, pressing herself close to him for warmth. After all, they were friends, and friends shared their warmth. Scratchkit seemed a bit surprised but he didn't say anything as he turned back to Talonclaw excitedly.

"The treehunters have been around for as long as we have been." Talonclaw began. "They have always been in competition with us for our land."

"What are treehunters?" Brightkit asked.

"They're horrible." Mousetail wrinkled her nose. "They're tall and have ugly pink skin with no fur! And they walk on two legs." Brightkit gasped.

"No way!"

"Yes." Mousetail nodded her head, narrowing her eyes. "They are horrible creatures, always tearing down trees and scaring off our prey."

"They sound so mean!" Brightkit's whiskers quivered.

"Some cats actually like them." Talonclaw meowed. "They live with the treehunters in giant gardens and eat the slop that they feed them. It isn't fresh-kill. And these cats don't know how to hunt or fight and they're soft. They are small and insignificant. They are smallpets."

"But…but the treehunters hurt our forest!" Brightkit mewed.

"They're monsters!" Scratchkit roared, leaping to his paws. "They ride inside the bellies of giant monsters that breathe fire on huge Blackpaths!" Brightkit's eyes widened and she lay her ears flat against her head.

"No way!"

"Yes!" Scratchkit's eyes gleamed. "And they have dogs that will tear you limb… from limb." Scratchkit leaned close to Brightkit and spoke in a low voice. Brightkit squeaked and hid her face under her paws.

"That's enough, Scratchkit." Talonclaw scolded. "The treehunters are usually only around in green-leaf when it's hot; they like swimming in the river bordering TigerHerd territory. They usually have treehunters in their territory throughout all the seasons. All Herds have one small stretch of Treehunterplace in their territory, but TigerHerd got the worst of it."

"T-treehunterplace?" Brightkit stammered, peeking from her paws. Scratchkit looked a little guilty for scaring Brightkit the way he had while Mousetail was busy grooming herself. Talonclaw nodded.

"It's the place where the treehunters and their smallpets live." He explained. "There's a small bit at the edge of our territory but that's all. Like I said earlier, TigerHerd has the worst of it. Those mouse-brained treehunters are there all the time doing something stupid."

"Often it scares away their prey." Mousetail looked up from her grooming, eyes narrowed. "And TigerHerd suffers through leaf-bare with hardly any prey to live off of. We all have problems, but TigerHerd has it the worst because of those flea-bitten treehunters."

"If I ever meet one, I'll show it how a real warrior fights!" Scratchkit boasted. "I'll claw its skin until it's crying for mercy!"

"Hmph." Mousetail huffed. "And who told you that?"

"No one." Scratchkit shook his head. "But I'm going to be the best warrior ever!"

"Hmm, yes. I'd love to see that." Mousetail rolled her eyes and got to her paws. "Come along, Talonclaw. Our warm nests are calling us." Talonclaw heaved himself to his paws and waved goodbye to the young kits with his tail. Brightkit watched the two elders leave, still stunned by the story she had heard. Those treehunters sounded horrible! And their smallpets…what disgraces to the warrior code!

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Brightkit." Scratchkit mumbled, glancing at his paws sheepishly. "I guess I just got too crazy."

"That's okay." Brightkit smiled. "I'm alright now."

"Okay." Scratchkit beamed. "Why don't I show you the apprentices' den? It's where Spottedpaw and Mosspaw are sleeping now!"

"Okay!" Brightkit exclaimed, leaping to her paws. Scratchkit bounded away and Brightkit raced after him until they came across a small tree stump covered with fern and filled with mossy nests.

"This is the apprentices' den." Scratchkit meowed. "Buzzardpaw, Owlpaw, Spottedpaw, and Mosspaw stay here."

"That's cool!" Brightkit mewed.

"Look at this!" A voice exclaimed from behind them. "I think these kits lost their way!" Brightkit and Scratchkit turned to see Owlpaw making his way towards them. He had a smirk on his face and his tail was lashing from side to side. Then Brightkit noticed Buzzardpaw behind him. The black tom's green eyes glittered with uncertainty as Owlpaw loomed over the two smaller kits. "Well? Why are you here? Don't you know the nursery is over there?"

"Of course!" Scratchkit exclaimed. "I was just showing Brightkit the apprentices' den!" Owlpaw laughed and glared at Brightkit.

"You think you can just prance over to **_our_** den and expect a warm welcome and a tour of it?" Owlpaw sneered. "Guess again! I have a nice hole dug up over there for two annoying kits like you!"

"Owlpaw…" Buzzardpaw began quietly.

"What is it, Buzzardpaw?" The younger tom turned to glare at him. "I could fit you in that hole too, if you'd like! It would be a tight squeeze but it would give me a good laugh!" Buzzardpaw frowned and stepped back. Owlpaw smirked and turned back to the kits. "Leave. You've seen enough, and you don't belong here." He jeered. Scratchkit bared his teeth at Owlpaw before stalking away. Brightkit hissed at Owlpaw and he snorted as she left. For a fleeting moment, her eyes met Buzzardpaw's. His green gaze was apologetic but Brightkit turned away before he could say anything. Buzzardpaw was a coward! Couldn't he see just how rude Owlpaw had been? He surely could have said something.

"What mouse-brains!" Scratchkit growled, flopping down in the middle of the clearing. "Owlpaw is so mean and Buzzardpaw is just his follower!"

"I know." Brightkit sat down next to him. "They were very rude."

"It's like Owlpaw is the treehunter and Buzzardpaw is his smallpet." Scratchkit glared in their direction. Brightkit stiffened at the comparison but didn't say anything as Scratchkit got to his paws again. "Come on; let's go to the warriors' den."

**Page Break**

"Here we are." Scratchkit mewed as they stepped into the warriors' den. It was huge and Brightkit could see several cats curled up in their nests sleeping. Some were sitting and talking quietly with each other too. "This is where all the warriors sleep. The senior warriors get to sleep closer to the center 'cause it's warmer there."

"Wow!" Brightkit blinked in wonder as she looked around her. _I'll be sleeping here one day!_ She thought.

"Oh, is this the new kit?!" A voice exclaimed. A beautiful orange tabby she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes padded over to them. She was very young; in fact, she didn't look much older than Mistyfur and Buzzardpaw. Brightkit guessed she hadn't been a warrior for very long. "She's so cute! Hi, there! I'm Leaffall." She purred.

"Hi." Brightkit squeaked. Leaffall purred loudly and nuzzled Brightkit.

"Oh, she's just too cute!" She exclaimed. "I can't wait to have kits of my own! They'll be just as cute as you." She cooed. Brightkit giggled.

"This is Brightkit." Scratchkit introduced. "She's Treepelt and Eaglehawk's daughter." Leaffall sighed dreamily.

"Of course she is." Leaffall's smile was huge as she doted on Brightkit. "Kits are just so cute!" She squealed. She ruffled Scratchkit's fur and he giggled. _I really like her!_ Brightkit thought, marveling at Leaffall's behavior. _She's so nice!_

"I'm giving Brightkit a tour." Scratchkit explained. "She hasn't quite met everyone yet."

"Of course she hasn't!" Leaffall beamed. "I'll help you two! Come on, Brightkit!" Brightkit pranced after Leaffall happily, smiling widely. Scratchkit followed after them, seeming a bit bothered that Leaffall had interrupted them but he didn't say anything to object her help.

"Where is everyone?" Brightkit asked, noticing some nests were empty. Leaffall purred as she turned to answer Brightkit.

"Some are out on patrols." Leaffall explained warmly. "I can show you where they go! Oh, that would be fun! It would be just like having an apprentice!" Brightkit's eyes widened.

"Now, now, Leaffall." A familiar voice meowed from behind them. "Don't scare my daughter." Brightkit beamed and charged over to a large brown tabby tom.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed. Eaglehawk chuckled and bent down to give Brightkit a few licks in between the ears. Leaffall's eyes lit up at the sight and she gushed again.

"Oh, that's just too much! Too much!" She purred. "Eaglehawk, she's beautiful."

"I know." He smiled, looking down at Brightkit. She squeaked happily and pressed herself closer to her father. "Thank you, Leaffall."

"Of course!" She beamed. "Come on, Brightkit! There's still so much to see!"

"Not outside of camp." Eaglehawk ordered. "Kits can't leave camp until they're apprenticed anyways. As my former apprentice, Leaffall, I'd expect you to know that." His voice was stern and Leaffall flinched slightly. She bowed her head and muttered her apologies before lifting her head and smiling at Brightkit. She beckoned her over with her tail and Brightkit reluctantly left her father's side.

"Bye, Daddy." She mewed.

"Don't worry; I'll be right here waiting for you." He promised. Brightkit beamed and nodded her head before darting after Leaffall.

"Leaffall isn't usually this eccentric." Scratchkit whispered in Brightkit's ear. She jumped at his voice; she had totally forgotten he was here! "She just really loves kits is all. She did the same thing to me and Thunderkit when we first met everyone."

"Okay." Brightkit whispered as Leaffall stopped them in front of a sleeping brown tabby tom. Leaffall's eyes were light as she prodded the tom awake. Sleepily, he looked up and glared at Leaffall.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed. "I just feel asleep! Rufflefur forced me on the dawn patrol this morning and I just got back!"

"Brightkit is here to meet you, silly!" Leaffall purred.

"Who?" The brown tabby frowned as he turned to face Scratchkit and Brightkit. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the small she-kit. "Oh."

"Runningstream, this is Brightkit." Leaffall introduced. "Brightkit, this is Runningstream. He is my brother." She meowed proudly.

"Wow!" Brightkit exclaimed, bouncing from paw to paw excitedly. "I wish I had a brother!"

"Hmph." Runningstream growled, turning away. "Get them away from me. I'm tired and I want to sleep." He glared at Brightkit again.

"You're such a stick in the mud, Runningstream." Leaffall complained, her voice soft and whiny. "Come on, Brightkit. I'm sorry for my brother's rude behavior. He usually is pretty cool." Brightkit nodded her head and followed after Leaffall, but she could still feel Runningstream's cold blue stare following after her as she left.

"Why is he so grumpy?" Brightkit asked, shuddering.

"Don't worry; he'll be more friendly after he gets some sleep." Leaffall meowed. "Now this is Quailtail!" She introduced, stopping in front of a gray and white colored tom with green eyes.

"Hello." Quailtail meowed. Brightkit stared up at him in wonder. She could see his muscles rippling beneath his fur as he stretched. His eyes were warm as he looked at Brightkit. "I'm guessing this is Brightkit?"

"Yes!" Scratchkit mewed, smiling widely.

"I know you!" Brightkit mewed. "You visit Lightpelt in the nursery all the time!"

"She is my mate." Quailtail purred. "And she's having my kits."

"Yeah!" Brightkit beamed and Quailtail purred.

"She's smart." He commented to Leaffall.

"And so cute!" Leaffall gushed. "I'll be jealous of any cat who gets mentor her."

"Of course, Leaffall. You know you said the same thing about Spottedpaw and Mosspaw when you met them as well." Quailtail purred.

"Well." She huffed, straightening up. "Who wouldn't be? Those two are the cutest! And their brother…Chillkit was just darling!" An uncomfortable silence fell over them and Quailtail cleared his throat.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Brightkit." He meowed. "When you can, tell Lightpelt I will be in to visit her later. Rufflefur assigned me to lead the next hunting patrol and I'll bring back as much prey as I can."

"Okay!" Brightkit mewed. Quailtail purred again before padding away and out of the warriors' den.

"Hello, there!" A new voice meowed abruptly. Brightkit turned to see a pale white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Her gaze was gentle and warm as she looked down at Brightkit. "I see young Scratchkit here, but who's this young one?"

"Treepelt and Eaglehawk's daughter." Leaffall answered, dipping her head to the white she-cat. "This is Brightkit."

"Hello." The white she-cat bent down to Brightkit's level and smiled. "My name is Angelheart." Brightkit smiled widely.

"Hi!" She squeaked.

"Angelheart is LionHerd's most senior warrior." Scratchkit explained. "She's Burrowfur's mother." Brightkit recalled meeting Burrowfur not too long ago; he was Spottedpaw and Mosspaw's father.

"Cool!" Brightkit beamed.

"She's also the daughter of LionHerd's former leader Cloudsun." Leaffall meowed. "He died before either of you could meet him however." Angelheart's gaze clouded with sadness briefly before she gave Brightkit and Scratchkit a small smile.

"Oh, and she's Buzzardpaw's mentor." Scratchkit added in quickly. Brightkit couldn't help but notice Leaffall's eyes light up at the mention of the young black tom.

"Speaking of that furball, have you seen him? He could use a training session." Angelheart purred, sitting up.

"He was in the apprentices' den with Owlpaw." Scratchkit reported. Angelheart purred and nuzzled Scratchkit before starting to the entrance of the warriors' den.

"Thank you. And it was wonderful to finally meet you, Brightkit." She meowed before disappearing into the clearing. Brightkit smiled widely as Angelheart left. She really liked her. She was really nice.

"So…you two already met Owlpaw and Buzzardpaw?" Leaffall asked. Her eyes flashed again as she mentioned Buzzardpaw's name.

"Yes." Brightkit nodded her head. "But Owlpaw is really mean."

"He's an arrogant furball." Leaffall agreed, rolling her eyes. "I think it's just because he never met his real parents."

"Really?" Brightkit asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah." Leaffall shrugged. "Flamesun found him in the fire and said his mother died so Raintail looked after him."

"Who's Raintail?" Brightkit asked curiously.

"She's Buzzardpaw and Mistyfur's mother, and Rufflefur's mate." Scratchkit explained from beside Brightkit. "She's sleeping now though." He flicked his tail in the direction of a sleeping silver tabby she-cat. Brightkit could see she had white paws and was small compared to some of the other warriors. _She must be really nice too._ Brightkit thought, remembering how Mistyfur had acted when she first met Brightkit.

"We'll go find someone else to introduce you to." Leaffall purred, leading Brightkit and Scratchkit further into the den. "Aha! Here, Brightkit." Leaffall stopped in front of young calico she-cat with one black ear and amber eyes. She was busy grooming herself when Brightkit and the others appeared, but the moment her eyes fell on Brightkit, she lit up and grew warm.

"Hello." The she-cat purred. "I'm guessing you're Brightkit."

"Yes!" Brightkit beamed happily.

"I'm Poppyfeather." She mewed. "It's nice to finally meet you; Eaglehawk has not stopped talking about you." Brightkit lit up happily and giggled.

"Isn't she cute?" Leaffall gushed.

"Adorable." Poppyfeather agreed. She gave her chest a few quick licks shyly. "I hope that when Dirtclaw and I have kits they'll be just like her."

"Oh, they will!" Leaffall purred, touching her tail tip lightly to Poppyfeather's shoulder. Brightkit lit up at the mention of Dirtclaw's name; she knew who he was! He was the big brown cat with the really long claws that Flamesun made Spottedpaw's mentor, and he was her uncle!

"He's Spottedpaw's mentor!" Brightkit exclaimed. Poppyfeather purred.

"Yes, he is." She beamed happily. "And he will make her into a fine warrior. I'm sure his paws are full with that one though; Spottedpaw was always the wildest of Rabbitfur's litter."

"It's true." Scratchkit muttered. Brightkit shouldered Scratchkit jokingly and Poppyfeather's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Well, look at what we have here!" Someone else exclaimed, appearing from behind Poppyfeather. Brightkit glanced up in awe as a ginger colored she-cat with green eyes appeared. She looked much older than Poppyfeather and Leaffall but still appeared to be younger than Angelheart. Brightkit gasped as she recognized her to be the she-cat who had been sharing tongues with Darkheart when she first met him! "We finally get to meet Eaglehawk and Treepelt's esteemed daughter! So many of us have been waiting for you to come pay us a visit!" She purred. Brightkit stood rigidly and said nothing as the ginger she-cat continued to purr.

"Brightkit, this is Yellowfang." Leaffall meowed. "She is Darkheart's mate; you met him, right?" Brightkit nodded, still not daring to say anything.

"I'm sorry he gave you quite a scare." Yellowfang apologized. "He really isn't all that bad; he's just a bit grumpy."

"Okay." Brightkit mewed, still a bit wary of Yellowfang. She seemed to be nicer than Darkheart though.

"Did I miss something?" Another new voice meowed, sounding tired. Brightkit turned around to see the silver tabby she-cat Leaffall had pointed out padding over to them. Her eyes were filled with sleep and she yawned as she took a seat next to them.

"Young Brightkit has come to visit us." Poppyfeather purred.

"Isn't she just so cute?" Leaffall gushed, beaming at Brightkit.

"She is." The she-cat purred. "I'm Raintail."

"I know." Brightkit mewed.

"She's a smart one." Yellowfang mumbled.

"With Eaglehawk as her father, I'm not surprised." Raintail purred.

"Mm, true; he was always a smart one." Yellowfang agreed.

"He got the brains and Dirtclaw the looks." Poppyfeather purred. She looked embarrassed after she said it and Leaffall shouldered her, laughing slightly. Raintail chuckled as well, smiling at Brightkit.

"I assume they talked about me while I was sleeping?"

Brightkit shrugged. "Only a little bit."

"And what did they say?" Raintail frowned at them all and Leaffall averted her gaze jokingly. "Nothing mean, right?" Brightkit smiled slowly, giggling.

"No! They just told me you're Rufflefur's mate and Buzzardpaw and Mistyfur's mommy." Brightkit mewed. Raintail's gaze grew soft and she purred.

"Yes, I am." She meowed.

"And she's my aunt!" Scratchkit boasted. "My daddy is her brother."

"That would be Skullhawk." Raintail sighed. "Where is he?"

"He just left before Brightkit and Scratchkit got here to take Owlpaw out training." Yellowfang meowed. "But I assume you met Skullhawk, Brightkit."

"Yes." Brightkit answered.

"A lot of us are missing." Leaffall commented.

"Well, Dirtclaw and Darkheart have taken Spottedpaw and Mosspaw out training. They're practicing battle moves today." Poppyfeather explained. "And Quailtail just took out a hunting patrol; I'm assuming he took Burrowfur, Eaglehawk, Mistyfur, and Thistlerain."

"Where's Rabbitfur?" Raintail asked. "Has she forgotten that she sleeps in the warriors' den now?"

"I think she's talking with Lightpelt and Riverfoot." Yellowfang purred. Brightkit pricked her ears forward as she listened to the four older she-cats talk. Scratchkit leaned close to her.

"If we sneak away now, we can meet Flamesun. He's bound to be going out on patrol later and if we don't leave now we'll miss him!" He whispered. Brightkit nodded her head; she really wanted to meet Flamesun but she didn't want to be rude. Everyone she had met had been so nice to her! Well, everyone except Runningstream. Brightkit shot a glance over her shoulder to see the young brown tabby tom still sleeping.

"Hey!" A voice called inside. Brightkit turned to see Rabbitfur standing at the entrance of the warriors' den. "Rufflefur just ordered me to take a patrol out by the Blackpath. He wanted me to take Yellowfang and Raintail." Yellowfang and Raintail both sighed and trudged over to where Rabbitfur stood.

"It was really nice to meet you, Brightkit." Raintail called softly.

"Oh, Brightkit is in here?" Rabbitfur smiled warmly. "Why, Brightkit how much have you grown while I've been away? A warrior already?!" Brightkit giggled and Rabbitfur's whiskers twitched with amusement. Yellowfang chuckled and waved her tail goodbye to Brightkit as she disappeared behind Raintail and Rabbitfur.

"I would take you to the apprentices' den and introduce you but it seems you already met Owlpaw and Buzzardpaw." Leaffall meowed. "Isn't Buzzardpaw nice?" Scratchkit snorted and Brightkit shrugged.

"When he isn't with Owlpaw he isn't all that bad."

"He's amazing." Leaffall sighed dreamily. "I got to train with him briefly when I was an apprentice. He's an amazing hunter." Brightkit blinked and Scratchkit cleared his throat. Poppyfeather chuckled and shouldered Leaffall.

"Oh, stop your nonsense, Leaffall; you're boring them. It seems as though Scratchkit and Brightkit have somewhere else to be." She purred.

"Of course they do!" Leaffall smiled. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"That's okay." Scratchkit mewed. "Brightkit and I have almost finished the tour anyways."

"Okay." Leaffall's whiskers twitched and she bent down to Brightkit's level. "Please come visit again! I'd love to play with you!" Brightkit beamed and nodded her head excitedly.

"Okay!" She exclaimed. Leaffall grinned and sat back up.

"And I promise you next time Runningstream will be better behaved." Leaffall meowed. "He can teach you a few battle techniques if you'd like. He's a very skilled fighter."

"Alright!" Brightkit smiled politely but she hoped Runningstream wouldn't accompany Leaffall when she visited again. Brightkit didn't really like him and she believed that maybe he was always very unfriendly.

"Bye, Leaffall! Bye, Poppyfeather!" Brightkit and Scratchkit chorused as they padded away.

"Goodbye, little ones." Poppyfeather purred. Brightkit was beaming as she and Scratchkit left the warriors' den. She couldn't wait to meet Flamesun and Rufflefur!

**Page Break**

"This is the leader's den." Scratchkit explained, heaving himself on top of the Great Rock. Brightkit followed his lead and stood next to him. She looked on at a large den with lichen hanging from the front, probably for privacy. "Flamesun sleeps here." Scratchkit lifted his muzzle and smiled excitedly. "Good! It smells like both Flamesun and Rufflefur are in here. They're best friends, those two."

"Like us." Brightkit beamed, shouldering Scratchkit. The young tom looked surprised by Brightkit's sudden displays of affection, but he grinned back at her and led her into the den quietly.

"Flamesun." He called in hesitantly. Brightkit peeked her head in behind Scratchkit and stared in side in wonder. The cave was giant and the stone that made up the ground was cool beneath her paws. Sitting in the far corner of the den near the giant mossy nest, which Brightkit presumed belonged to Flamesun, was a sleek black tomcat with white paws and a solid orange colored tom. The orange tom's pelt looked like a burning flame, and when he turned to face Scratchkit and Brightkit, she could see that his eyes were a bright green color. The black tom also turned to face the two kits, and Brightkit could barely make out the brown stripes on his head. His blue eyes were filled with warmth as he got up to approach the kits.

"Hello, Scratchkit." He meowed kindly. "What brings you here?"

"I'm giving Brightkit a tour of the camp." He mewed proudly, eyes gleaming. "She's Treepelt's daughter." Brightkit blushed as the black tom turned his gaze to Brightkit curiously.

"Ah, yes. The Herd's newest member." He purred. "I'm Rufflefur, your deputy."

"Hi." Brightkit squeaked, dipping her small head quickly to show her respect. Rufflefur chuckled.

"Have you met the other warriors as well?" He asked.

"Yes." Brightkit nodded her head.

Rufflefur smiled, his eyes growing soft. "Then you must have met my mate." Brightkit blinked and tried to think back to earlier when she had met the warriors.

"Raintail." Scratchkit whispered in her ear.

"Oh, yes!" Brightkit smiled and Rufflefur purred again. "She's so nice." _I wonder if that means he's Buzzardpaw and Mistyfur's daddy… _Brightkit thought.

"That she is." Rufflefur agreed.

"What have these kits come to see us for, Rufflefur?" The flame-colored tom asked, rising to his paws to join his deputy. Brightkit puffed out her chest at Flamesun's approach and lifted her chin, hoping to look bigger and more important than she really was.

"Just coming to visit. Scratchkit is introducing Brightkit to everyone in the Herd." Rufflefur's whiskers twitched in amusement as he turned to the Herd's leader. "What tour would be complete without meeting the Herd's deputy and leader?"

"True enough." Flamesun smiled. "I am pleased to meet you, Brightkit."

"Same here." Brightkit mewed, dipping her head respectfully.

"What do you think of LionHerd?" Flamesun asked, whiskers twitching.

"It's amazing." Brightkit spoke in awe. "I can't wait to be a warrior!"

"You have a long way to go." Rufflefur purred. Flamesun nodded his head, the smile on his face warm and friendly.

"Agreed." He meowed. "Enjoy your time as a kit while you can; when you become a warrior you will long for these days again. I guarantee it." Brightkit nodded her head respectfully, not wanting to argue with her leader, but in her mind she couldn't think of anything better than hunting and fighting for her Herd as a true warrior would.

"Speaking of which, why don't you two run along and play now that you've finished your tour?" Rufflefur suggested.

"Okay." Scratchkit meowed, dipping his head at both the leader and deputy before beckoning Brightkit to his side. She pranced over to him and dipped her head just as he had done before following him to the exit.

"Bye, Flamesun; bye, Rufflefur." She called, waving her tail. Flamesun purred and Rufflefur waved his tail in return as Brightkit left. While Scratchkit proceeded to head down the steps to the clearing, Brightkit lingered for a moment longer. In the den, she could hear rustling sounds as Rufflefur and Flamesun moved.

"What is it?" She could hear Rufflefur's faint voice from outside the den. She strained to listen closer.

"It's nothing." Flamesun replied, but his voice sounded…sad.

"I've known you a long time, Flamesun. Something is clearly bothering you." Rufflefur persisted. Brightkit heard Flamesun let out a sigh.

"It's just…she looks…she looks a lot like Windswept…" Flamesun's voice trailed off, and before Brightkit could hear anymore, Scratchkit was calling her down. She leapt off the Great Rock quickly, wondering who this Windswept cat was, and what it meant to look like them.

**Page Break**

"Look at my first catch!" Spottedpaw announced proudly as she dropped a mouse in the fresh-kill pile. Dirtclaw, her mentor, snorted as he padded past her to take a seat next to Poppyfeather. Brightkit stared in amazement at the mouse. Spottedpaw had caught her first piece of prey!

"That's a pretty measly mouse! I bet it could hardly feed Mousetail alone!" Owlpaw called from across the clearing. He began snickering as Spottedpaw whirled around. Her eyes narrowed as she met his gaze, but instead of threatening him, she just stared at him. Owlpaw blinked once before turning away. No words were exchanged between the two cats and they went back to doing what they had been doing before.

"That's a great mouse!" Brightkit squeaked.

"Thanks, Brightkit." Spottedpaw purred. "Dirtclaw said that I'd make a great hunter!"

"I did not." Dirtclaw snorted, glancing up from his conversation with Poppyfeather. "I said that when you stopped stampeding through the forest and talking nonstop like a squirrel, maybe you'd have a chance at being an okay hunter."

"Do squirrels really talk a lot?" Spottedpaw asked, ears pricking forward in interest. Dirtclaw rolled his eyes and ignored his apprentice as he returned his attention to his mate.

"Where's Mosspaw?" Brightkit asked. Spottedpaw turned back to face the young kit before shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. All the apprentices were training together today, and Angelheart decided to take Buzzardpaw on a patrol, so I'm guessing Darkheart and Mosspaw joined her. Dirtclaw and Skullhawk took me and Owlpaw hunting, and then brought us back here." Spottedpaw beamed. "I love being an apprentice."

"Is it fun?" Brightkit asked eagerly.

"Of course." Spottedpaw grinned. "I can't think of anything better. Well, being a warrior would be awesome. That way I wouldn't have to clean out the elders' smelly bedding…but it's so much better than being a kit stuck in camp all day."

"I bet." Brightkit mewed glumly. Spottedpaw purred.

"Look at the bright side; at least you don't have to clean out Mousetail's bedding and listen to her complain about ticks and thorns." Spottedpaw rolled her eyes. "Sometimes she can be so rude too. I mean, is it really that hard to say please?" Brightkit giggled and Spottedpaw smiled before sitting up straight, suddenly alert. The other cats in the clearing did the same as Spottedpaw had done, and Brightkit frowned, confused by the sudden change in atmosphere.

"What is it?" She whispered to Spottedpaw. The young apprentice narrowed her eyes.

"Shh…something isn't right." She hissed. Brightkit sat rigidly next to the tortoiseshell she-cat, staying alert. Now that everything was quiet, she could hear the ferns at the camp entrance rustling.

"What's that?" Brightkit asked fearfully.

"Rabbitfur's patrol is back." Spottedpaw got to her paws suddenly, eyes filling with fear. "But something isn't the same." Cats around them began murmuring as Rabbitfur, Yellowfang, and Raintail all entered the camp together. A collective sigh of relief was released, but by the nervous looks in the three she-cats' eyes, Brightkit could still tell something wasn't right. And then Raintail stopped and turned back to the camp entrance, whispering something quietly. Slowly, two small kits emerged from the ferns as well. One was an unusually small ginger tabby tom, and the other a white she-cat with pale gray flecks. Both looked no older than Brightkit, and they were both incredibly skinny and sickly looking. Several gasps of shock sounded in the clearing.

"What is this?" Skullhawk asked angrily.

"Rogues!" Owlpaw hissed, jumping to his paws and unsheathing his claws. Spottedpaw narrowed her eyes at the sight of the two kits and sniffed disdainfully. She rose to her paws as well and watched as the two small cats shrank back against Raintail in fear.

"Look at them; they're pathetic." Spottedpaw taunted. "They reek of fear." Brightkit glanced up at Spottedpaw in surprise; she'd never seen her friend so cruel before! Even Owlpaw looked surprised as he turned to face the younger apprentice. She met his gaze evenly and did not betray any feeling that may or may not have been there.

"Spottedpaw!" Rabbitfur's eyes widened at her daughter's outburst, but the young she-cat only met her mother's gaze with a cool iciness that chilled Brightkit to the bone. _They can't attack these kits! They're so tiny and no older than me!_ Brightkit thought helplessly. Thankfully, it looked as though Rabbitfur, Yellowfang, and Raintail weren't going to let anyone near the two small bundles of fur.

"What is going on out here?" Flamesun asked as he emerged from his den with Rufflefur at his side. They both glanced down at the two new kits, who looked up with wide scared eyes. Rufflefur stiffened and Flamesun's eyes narrowed slightly before turning to face Rabbitfur. "Rabbitfur…who are these kits?"

"Let them tell you themselves." Rabbitfur retorted. She nodded at Raintail, who hesitated for a moment before gently nudging the two kits forward. Both were trembling with fear, and the small ginger tom cowering behind the white she-cat. Brightkit stared at them in wonder.

The small she-cat lifted her chin, trying her best to avoid as much eye contact as she could before speaking clearly.

"I am Snow, and this is my brother Swift."


End file.
